Brawler's Den
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Description in the beginning. Rated M for violence, Language and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note : Hey guys! I know this isn't my D. Gray-man fanfic, but I am so into RWBY after volume 3 that I just can't get enough of it. Considering that I love Bumblebee ship, I will be writing a fanfic of those two!_

 _This story is placed in my own world. Faunus do still exist and Yang will have a mechanical arm considering what happened after chapter 11 in volume 3. The reason for her not having her arm will be a bit different than what happened in the actual show. I hope I don't make their characteristics too out of character. There will be Some WhiteRose in here as well. It's not going to be as heavy as Bumblebee though. I hope you will enjoy this story to your hearts content._

 **Description – Yang Xiao Long, a girl who loves to fight as sport. Blake Belladonna, A faunus girl who would prefer to stay home and read books all day. Both meet each other at a fight club after Weiss Schnee forces Blake to come with her. Yang, taking an immediate interest in the Dark-haired girl, tries to befriend the introvert.**

* * *

Blake had no idea why she was letting her white haired girl drag her to the Brawler's Den. She knows that her friends girlfriend is going to be there, leaving the Faunas to her own devices. Yet here she is, letting her friend drag her into this fighting bar. "Weiss." Blake says loud enough and firmly enough to get the heiress' attention.

"Hm?" Weiss hums as they approach the on coming doorway to Blake's boredom.

"Tell me again why I had to come along?" Her tone and facial expression not changing from her normal blank stare and monotone voice.

Weiss lets out a sigh, "Because, you stay at home all the time. Ruby and I thought that maybe you would enjoy coming here. There is plenty of action, like in those books you read." The heiress pauses and looks over at Blake with a sly grin, "There is also someone that we want you to meet."

Blake's eyes widen a little bit at that information. "Oh no. I am not going to be set up on a double date with you and Ruby. Especially when I don't even know the person."

Weiss rolls her eyes at her friends antics. "Look, Blake, you have to get our of your shell. Ever since..." Weiss trails off her sentence, a long and depressing look crosses Blake's facial features as she looks at the ground, "Ever since... That happened, you have been locking yourself in your apartment. It's about time you get out and start meeting new people again." Blake still wouldn't look up at at her white-haired friend. "Plus, you aren't getting set up on a date. You are meeting Ruby's older sister. She comes here a lot."

Blake did slowly look up at her friend. Curiosity getting the better of her. What kind of person could Ruby's older sister be if she came to this fight club/bar place a lot. This place isn't exactly the place she thought that she would meet the sweet toothed girl's sister. Deciding that it would probably be better to just suck it up and go with Weiss than sit out here and argue with the stubborn heiress, Blake grumbles something along the lines of, 'fine, whatever" and follows her friend into the bar.

The music wasn't very loud but the people in there were. The yelling and cheering going on as everyone in there we swarming around what looked like an area of some sorts. A very small, very easily made, arena. The loud sounds of whistles causing Blake's cat ears to twitch underneath the bow on top of her head. She winces at the noise as she tries to get her ears to adjust to it. Weiss grabs onto the Faunas' hand and pulls her towards the bar where they spot a shot raven-haired girl waving to them.

Once getting to the bar, Weiss lets go of Blake to go and give her girlfriend a hello kiss. Blake looks away, surveying her surroundings more. There was a few people who were just sitting among the empty seats talking to each other. How could they just ignore all the commotion? She noticed something bright gold in the peripheral version of her right eye, bringing her attention back to the make shift arena.

There was a gap within the mob which allowed her with better sight to the blonde beauty in the ring. Blake felt her eyes scan down the well curved and barely clothed woman. Her muscles are very well toned. A yellow crop top covering the girls huge breasts but allowing her beautifully well toned stomach to be shown to the world. Fingerless gloves covered the Brawler's hands and she wore extremely short shorts with a brown belt keeping them in place. Blake was pretty sure she shouldn't be wearing those knee high combat boots in the arena, but when she glanced at the Blonde's opponent, he was wearing shoes with metal embedded into them, so she guessed it was kind of fair for the girl to be wearing them.

"See something you like?" The whisper was so close to her ears and she hadn't even realized that anyone sneaking up on her.

The Faunas' face turned red so fast, before she jumped a bit the side, slapping a hand over her left ear to look straight into the mischievous eyes of both Weiss and Ruby. "N-no." Blake stutters out, embarrassed that she was captivated by one of the fighters.

"It's okay. My sister has that effect on a lot of people." Ruby says loud enough over the roar that just suddenly happened.

' _sister?'_ Blake repeats as the crowd draws her attention back to the ring. She was half expecting to she the Blonde on the group but was mildly surprised to see the girl grinning out into the crowd. Her arms pumping into the hair victoriously. Blake registered that the Brawler didn't have a sing hit to her, but shoved that to the back of her mind.

The girl went around collecting bets and blowing kisses out into the crowd. She then began her way towards the three of them, "Sis! Did you see that? I kicked that guys ass!" The Blonde yells and pulls Ruby into a gigantic hug.

A nudge to Blake's rip cage and a sly grin from the heiress made the Faunas realize that she had been staring again. God, what was wrong with her!?

"Hey, Yang." Weiss says nonchalantly as she gives the girl a high five. "Nicely done." It was then that her nose crinkled up slightly, "But do please do something about all that sweat and soon." She then turned to Ruby and grabbed the girls hand before pulling her over to a table.

Blake let out an audible sigh, "They forgot to introduce me..." She had thought she said that low enough for no one to hear, but surprisingly the Blonde smiled brightly at her and extended her hand towards the Faunas.

"Well don't let that beat you down! My name is Yang Xiao Long!" The blonde was still shouting like she had to talk over a loud crowd, but within those few minutes the crowd had disappeared out the door.

"Blake." She takes Yang's hand, giving the Brawler a nice firm handshake.

The widened eyes told the Faunas that the Blonde wasn't expect such a firm grasp from the smaller girl. The surprise quickly went away and turned into a grin, "So? Did you enjoy the fight?"

Blake, remembering that she was distracted by Yang's beauty, didn't even get to catch the fight completely. "I... was distracted by something. Sorry." Blake says.

Yang shrugs and sits down on the stool next to Blake. "People say that a lot to me. But some on! You had to have seen the way I round house kicked him and the proceeded to break the guys leg." Yang's arms were out gesturing towards the ring, her face telling Blake that there was no way to have not seen how awesome that was.

Blake let her eyes wonder back to the arena and sure enough, the guy was still laying on the ground, knocked out. By the looks of the guys leg, not even she would want to wake up anytime soon. "Um... Are they going to call an ambulance for him?"

Yang waved her question away, "Eventually. But back to what is important."

One of the Faunas' eyebrows shot up with a questionable stare, but let it go. If no one was going to at least carry the guy to a hospital then he wasn't worth her concern. Yang was still going on about what she did to her opponent before Weiss and Ruby walked back over to them. Both of them had clearly talked long enough by themselves to emerge themselves into their conversation.

"Is that all you have been talking about?" Weiss asks, a disapproving look on her face.

"I find it interesting." Blake says, making sure she didn't make contact with he white-haired friend.

Yang wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling the Black-haired girl closer to her. Effectively gaining herself a small blush to form on the girls cheeks. Which Yang silently stored in the back of her mind. "See, There are some people out there that can appreciate this sport."

"If you call beating the crap out of people for money a sport. I call it gambling on horrific behavior." Weiss says.

Yang just shrugs but doesn't remove her arm from the Faunas' shoulders. It was then that Blake noticed that Yang's right arm seemed a bit cooler to the rest of her body. She shifted to her right, which made the Blonde take her arm away. Assuming that the Faunas wasn't comfortable, Yang removed her arm only to have it snatched by Blake again. A look of pure curiosity on her face as she makes Yang's hand face palm up as she lightly started to trail fingers over the Blonde's arm.

"Um." Yang started, unsure exactly what had gotten into the other girl till she realized that Blake had already figured out that her right arm was mechanical. What Yang couldn't understand was the look of complete astonishment and interest in it.

Weiss cleared her throat getting the Black-haired girl's attention. "Blake, you just met Yang. I think you are moving a bit fast to be holding hands." Weiss stated. She already knew that would get her Faunas friend to react in embarrassment. Which it did.

Blake immediately let go of Yang's hand, dropping her hands into her lap as she feels the warm flush of embarrassment fill her face. "Sorry." She mumbles.

Yang smiles warmly at the other girl, "No problem here." She says confidently.

Weiss shakes her head, "Blake, Ruby and I want to head out. Are you coming with us?"

"Sure." She replies. Standing up she turns towards Yang with her hand extended, knowing full well that she had better say goodbye or Weiss would be chewing her out later if she didn't. "It was nice to meet you, Yang."

"Likewise." Yang grips Blake's hand with her own in that same firm handshake as before. Except this time the Blonde was able to give a piece of paper to the other girl. "I hope to see you around again!" She winks at the Black-haired girl before walking off. Blake can hear her calling out to a 'Junior' Just as Weiss leads them out of the bar/club.

About halfway down the street, Blake decides to look at what the Brawler had secretly handed to her. It was a piece of paper with the girl's phone number written on it. Along with the message, _'Call me sometime! ;)'_

The Faunas felt a smile creep onto her face as she looked ahead at the couple who were completely oblivious to the fact that Blake had managed to make a friend of some sorts. Not like she would ever admit to the ice queen that her idea of making Blake go out today ended with a good note.

* * *

 _Author's note: So here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that I won't be getting Blake and Yang together really fast. Relationships take time. And they definitely need some time. There is a dark past to both of them that they both have to discover and learn. Of course, I had to put some Whiterose in there as well. I started them off as dating because I wanted them to somehow be able to meet. And having Ruby and Weiss together already seemed like the perfect way to make that happen. I look forward to your reviews. Good and the bad. I can't say when the next chapter will be out but I know I will be working on it. Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hey guys! So, here is the second chapter. If the characters get OOC I hope you don't mind too much. I try to keep them to the way they normally act. I know that Weiss last chapter was a bit OOC. But the way she acted was actually helping with the way things were going. I hope you all can forgive and forget cause I am really enjoying this and I don't want to see too many people upset over the fact that the RWBY characters are becoming more of a personification of what I need them to be. I'll try to stay with their original personalities. So here go!_

* * *

Ding!

The sound made Blake quickly jump across her bed to the side table where her phone was laying in wait. A small smile forming as she say that she got a message from Yang. If the Faunas was being honest with herself, she found that the Brawler's stupid puns and playful attitude really freshening. It's different than Weiss' quick remarks on how she should consider getting out more for ' _the well being_ ' of her own body. Or something like that.

 **'Hey! I'm going to be fighting again at the Brawler's Den. Would you like to come see me kick some guys asses?'**

Blake's cat ears twitched underneath her bow as she contemplated this invitation. Her eyes slide over to her Ninja's of love novel that she was in the middle of reading then back to the text message from the Blonde. She did want to see Yang again, if only to be able to touch her mechanical arm. It was interesting and somewhat nice. Of course, the thought of just being in the Brawler's presence again had a satisfactory feeling to it.

She knew that they have only been exchanging texts for about a month now. Just small chat and slowly getting to know what the other liked. It wasn't awkward and her stupid puns always lightened the mood when they would talk about something serious. Weiss had noticed that the Faunas would pace around more, waiting for Yang to reply to a text instead of picking up her books to read.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to meet up with her new friend, Blake replied, **"Sure. I'll be there."**

* * *

Yang was at Ruby's apartment with Weiss. "Are you sure that asking her to show up randomly is a good idea?" Yang asks. Clearly getting a little upset that it was taking Blake so long to get back to her. She didn't want to make it seem like she was desperate to see the girl again, but Yang really REALLY wanted to see her again. She wanted to see the curiosity in those Amber eyes again. She wouldn't even mind letting Blake feel up her right arm again. Despite how weird and awkward it had been the first time she had. The Blonde knew that Blake had figured out that her arm wasn't her real arm. But every time Blake tried to casually bring it up in the texts, Yang had dismissed it. Saying some crappy pun about losing an arm. She just didn't like talking about it. Blake had stopped trying to get information out of her after the third pun.

"Yang, I have known Blake for a very long time. Trust me. She'll go." Weiss says, trying to reassure the Brawler.

Yang opened up her mouth to say something sarcastic back but then her phone vibrated, signifying that she had a text. She wasted no time in opening her phone and looking at it. A smile plastered its self on her face when she saw it was from Blake. "Okay, Ice Queen, I'll have to give you some props for calling it right."

Weiss crossed her arms. Clearing displeased with the name calling, "I told you. Since when have I ever been wrong?"

Ruby decided to butt in then. Placing the magazine that she was looking out down on the coffee table in front of the yellow couch she was sitting on. "Last night. When you said that your sister Winter wasn't going to be coming home any time soon. We were just getting to the good part. My hand sliding down your stomac-" A hand slapped over her mouth, making it impossible for the Dark Red-haired girl to continue that sentence.

Weiss' face had gone a the shade of color as ruby's cloak that she always wore. "I-I-I-It was a miscalculation you Dolt!" Weiss yelled, "AND DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER!"

Yang couldn't stop the laughter from escaping. She turned her back to the couple and walked into the kitchen. Hastily writing her reply. **"See you then! ;)"** Yang clicked send and let out a sigh of relief. She had to remember to thank Weiss if she ended up becoming close friends with Blake. Most people were too scared to approach her. Well, she understood why. With her over confident beauty, and the way she could fight. A god help anyone that made her angry.

Though for some reason, Thoughts of Blake just didn't leave her mind. The blonde would say that she had formed an interest in the Black-haired girl. She found herself thinking about Blake while she was exercising or throwing punches at the punching bag down at the bar. Every little thing drew her attention away and into her own thoughts.

Maybe she could try and give Blake a shot. Yang instantly shakes her head at the thought. ' _We just met. There is no way that I would be asking her out on a date already. Just getting her to come out and see me fight was putting me through an anxiety attack._ ' A ding from her phone drew her attention back to the present. **"What time?"**

" **10 pm"**

" **Okay"**

And with that Yang knew that she wasn't going to be getting any more texts from the girl. A sigh of disappointment let her lips.

"All you have to do is think of something interesting to talk about."

Yang looks back to see Weiss standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Ruby bounced over to them, a huge grin on her face, " 'Blake, I know this is sudden but, I-I really l-like you.'" Ruby stuttered out. Trying her best to mimic Yang's voice.

"Haha. Very funny." Yang responds. Lunging out at her sister who effectively dived behind the Heiress. "Stop hiding Ruby! Come out and face me like a man!"

Weiss just rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't even be that simple even if you wanted it to be." She simply stated causing the two sisters to stop their playing around and give their full attention to the White-haired girl.

"What cha mean?" Yang asks.

"Blake is an introvert. Meaning she doesn't really like going out and she doesn't like talking to people. She would rather be home enjoying her books. Trust me. It took me one and a half years to get her to come to that damn bar. It just so happened that it was also the perfect way to get her to finally meet you. Which I have been wanting to happen considering that Blake is like a sister to me and you are Ruby's sister." Weiss says moving around the blonde, leaving Ruby completely open for Yang to put her in a head lock. The heiress completely ignore their antics as she continues her explanation. "All in all, it was simple to notice that she would go out tonight because she literally waits for your responses on the phone. She doesn't even pick up her book. Which is a big feat!"

Yang now effectively tuning out Weiss as she starts to day dream about Blake, laying on her bed, in just her sleep wear. What does she wear to go to bed? Maybe she wears black silk shorts and a black silk shirt. Her hold around Ruby's Neck tightens again. A constant tapping on her arm brought her out of her delicious fantasy to finally let go of Ruby. Yang sheepishly grinned down at her sister, who was wheezing and sputtering to get her breath back. The Brawler rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry."

Weiss huffed and jabbed a finger at Yang's chest. "Where you even listening to me!?"

"Nope~." Yang said in sing song voice before escaping the wrath of the ice queen. "I got to go and warm up. Bye Sis. Bye Ice queen." Yang said, waving them goodbye and leaving the apartment. She walked down to the street and hopped on Bumblebee. Before taking off to Brawler's den.

On her arrival, Yang barely paid attention to the fact that it was still closed. It was still the afternoon. They were still getting ready for the night rush. But Yang didn't care as she walked into the bar. "Junior~!" Yang called out. Making the men that were setting up the club stop and look at her. All a little nervous that she was here early.

A man walked out from the back to behind the bar. "What can I do for you Blonde-y?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Junior cleared his throat, "I mean sir."

"Much better. I'm gonna throw a few punches. There isn't a problem with that is there?" Yang asks. Well more as insinuated that there better be no problems or disturbances well she was working out with the punching bag.

"N-No!" Junior quickly replies.

"Great!" She let out one of her ten megawatt smiles before walking over to the gym area located to the left of the makeshift arena. She wrapped her hands up with some cloth, leaving her fingers exposed and started to hit the bag. Her thoughts were easily shifting to Blake coming here tonight. Yang knew that her opponent was going to be Mercury tonight. The Brawler had yet to manage to beat the punk, though each fight was extremely close. Tonight though, Yang swore that she will beat the crap out of him if only to make herself look good in front of Blake.

* * *

 _Author's note: So let me know what you think about the personalities of the characters. I hope I am sticking close to them. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed. I'll be around._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: So I have a little story for you guys. I'm quiet heartless when it comes to Volume 3 of RWBY. Especially towards my friend who loved Pyrrah. All the jokes coming out and insinuations that lead to Pyrrah dying and turning to ashes. Oh it's great. But he had recently recruited some help from one of our other friends. Imagine my surprise when our friend made gifs of Yang losing her arm. Oh, my facebook feed and my skype were blown up by my friend and our friend with that. I have yet to come up with a response to this, considering that all the Pyrrah dying jokes are kind of the same. I feel like I just got defeated. Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy._

* * *

Ten pm rolled around and Yang was looking out through the crowd, trying to pick out the black-haired girl. She really hoped the Blake was there watching her. Yang rolls to the side dodging a several kicks from Mercury. She had perfect shot to the back of his knee, taking the chance and making a direct hit before grabbing his ankle and throwing him back against the fence. Yang stood up, turning her back to her opponent, her eyes narrowing as she concentrated on looking out for the black bow on top of Blake's head. She felt more than heard Mercury get back up and jump in the air bringing his heel down to make a connection straight to the Blonde's head.

Yang not seeing Blake started to get more and more upset. Without much effort she quickly turned around with lighting fast reaction speed and blocked Mercury's kick with the palm of her hand. She gripped onto his heel and slammed him straight down onto the ground on his back. The Brawler quickly got his leg into a lock and started to put pressure down on his knee. Mercury let out a cry as he was tapping the ground repeatedly. Yang barely registered that other people were starting to surround her. Certain to stop her if she continued.

The Brawler looked up, narrowing her eyes at the intruders on her fight but she pulled back some of the pressure making Mercury sigh in relief below her. Yang knew her eyes were red and she didn't care. She was jut trying to understand why Blake wasn't here after she said that she would be. Why wouldn't she show up? Yang was certain that she was being kind. She wasn't being too pushy about things. Was it because she wouldn't answer the girls questions about her mechanical arm?

Yang getting more and more upset didn't even realize that she was losing control on how much pressure her right arm was doing to Mercury's leg till she heard a cry from below her. She looked back down at Mercury before releasing the man roughly and standing up.

Just then, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her black-haired friend coming in from outside. Instantly Yang felt happiness spread through her.

A grunt from Mercury as he was trying to stand back up. Yang turned her attention back to the guy before placing a very effective punch to the guys jaw knocking him out. Blood splattered out from his mouth and his jaw looked disfigured. Yang blinked a few times. She was certain she didn't punch him that hard. Oh right. She punched him with her right arm. _'FUCK!'_ Yang thought as she quickly exited the ring and made her way to the bar. Where Blake was now waiting with raised eyebrows.

"Did he really deserve such a punishment?" Blake asks. She was quite impressed by how nonchalant the Blonde was about what she had just done.

"Uh. Yeah?" Yang questions herself. Again Blake looks at her with curiosity. "Okay. I may have 'accidentally' punched him with the wrong arm." Yang says, making quotes with her fingers when she said accidentally.

Blake snickers a little at the Brawler. "Oh yeah totally." She responded. "You showed no mercy to him that whole fight."

Yang looked at Blake with hope in her eyes. "You saw the whole fight?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah." She points up to the second floor of the building. "I was up there. It has a nice view of the ring since no one is up there when the fights start."

Yang laughed nervously as she rubs the back of her head. ' _I'll have to apologize to Mercury later when he wakes up.'_ She thinks to herself. Trying to find different ways to apologize to the jackass without him using it over her later. "I thought that you didn't show up."

"Wouldn't miss you beating the crap out of someone like that." Blake muses. "Somehow it was very... intoxicating." A flush fills the Faunas' cheeks at her sudden confession.

Yang laughs. "Why thank you. Please do boost my ego some more."

"Or she could not."

The voice from the heiress got both of their attentions. Yang let out a low groan as Blake smiled at Weiss. "Hello Weiss."

"Nice to see you out and about without me dragging you out Blake." Weiss comments.

Blake rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Weiss~" Ruby whines from behind her. "You said that we were going to go get ice cream. As much as I love watching my sister fight, sweets come first!"

Weiss sighs, "Fine. I just wanted to check on the two of them."

 _'More like make sure I showed up.'_ Blake thinks. She rolls her eyes at her friend and waves them away. "We were in the middle of a conversation before you butted in."

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Come on, Ruby." She grabs hold of her girlfriends hand and starts to drag her away from the two of them.

Yang looked over Blake. She wasn't wearing the black pants and black shirt she wore the first time she came here. No, this time it looked like Blake put some thought into what she was going to wear. Black knee high stockings, with black short shorts. Yang's gaze traveled upwards to see the corset and old Victorian style vest. Everything completely with the bow on top of her head. Which Yang had silently noted that it twitches a lot.

Blake noticed how the Blonde was checking her out. A small flush of embarrassment crept across her cheeks. She was able to hide that fact when Junior arrived with the drink she had ordered before Yang had showed up. She lifted the glass to her mouth and slowly started to drink the alcoholic drink.

The Blonde was enjoying the show. Watching as the Faunas' throat would move as she swallowed the liquid. If it wasn't for the fact that they were out in public, Yang was certain that she would have jumped the poor girl right then and there. Fuck being just friends. The Brawler wanted to make the girl in front of her, hers.

"Hey Blondie!" Junior yells right next to Yang's ear. Causing the Blonde to snap out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the man, who gulped in response. Silently sending a prayer, thanking for the fact that the Black-haired girl was here to stop Yang from cause physical harm to him. "What do you want to drink?"

"The usual." She responded with a smile.

"Strawberry sunrise. No ice. With one of those little umbrellas, coming right up." Junior announces as he went to start working on her drink.

Yang turned her attention back to Blake. The Faunas was starring intently at the Blonde. "Hey, I know I am yang-tastic but I may have to start charging you if you keep staring any longer." Blake quickly looks away and Yang gives her a sly grin.

"That. Was horrible." Blake says lowly, but the small smile on her face was telling the Brawler differently. Damn, Blake couldn't understand why this Blonde beauty could make her smile so much. Her normal distant and solo demeanor slowly disappearing around Yang. Not even Weiss got Blake to show emotions around her so damn fast. Almost every little thing makes her blush. This was getting almost ridiculous. _'Hell! I was more than excited to show up tonight!'_ Blake looks over at Yang who's attention was towards Junior again. Yang's lower lip puffed out a little in a small pout but there is this mischievous glint in her eyes. _'… I can't believe it. I've grown fond of her this fast? Fuck.'_

"Hey Blakey~!" Yang waves her right hand in front of Blake's face. She watched as the Faunas frowns at her and grabs her arm. Again Blake starts with feeling up the right arm. "You know, there is this thing called asking." Yang chuckles.

"Every time I did you blatantly ignored the question." Blake answers. She let go of Yang's arm, but not before sighing in disappointment.

Yang shrugs. "Maybe we could do an exchange of information." Blake hears Junior scoff from behind the counter before he became really interested in cleaning that glass. Yang glares at the man, "For you Blakey, I'll do an exchange of information with you."

Blake thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay."

Yang grins widely, "So, Whats under the bow?"

Blake frowned in confusion. "My bow?"

Yang nods excitedly. "It keeps twitching non-stop in here. Whats under it?"

Instantly the twitching stops and the Brawler giggles a little at how sudden that was. Blake was looking down at the bar counter, wondering if this was a good idea. Deciding that she was more curious about what happened to the Blonde's arm more than she is worried about what people think at this moment, Blake lean into Yang and whispers into her ear. "Cat ears." She then hastily retreats so she could have a full look at the Blonde's expression at this little detail.

Yang stared at the bow, "As in..." Blake nods. Yang stayed with an emotional face for awhile. Blake actually starting to get worried that Yang wouldn't like her now because she was a Faunas. Then Yang's face flushed to a very bright red. Blake swears it was the color of Ruby's cloak. "Cat ears..." Yang whispers and giggles uncontrollably.

Blake frowns, "Whats so funny?"

Yang turns her attention towards the Faunas, but her eyes trailed up to the bow again and she giggles again. "I have to see you without that bow! They must look really adorable!"

It was Blake's turn to turn the shade of Ruby's cloak. "J-Just tell me what happened to your arm!" Blake says. She crosses her arms and looks out into the bar.

Yang clears her throat, "It got cut off. In a fight I don't really remember."

* * *

 _Author's notes: BAM! I finished this just before I had to go to work. I'm still in a war with my friend. I came back. I literally bought him an ash container saying that it was his pyrrha cosplay. He hasn't came back at me yet but he can't stop laughing at how stupid I was for that. I'm also finding some stupid videos and comics about it. It's great. WELP, leave a review please. And I'll see you guys next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I am so damn tired. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a few days. I think about it constantly at work. Planning on how I want it to proceed. I'm going to be coming out with a one-shot that is connected to this story. It'll be how Yang lost her arm. The fight she can't really remember. So with that said, enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

"It got cut off. In a fight I don't really remember."

Blake blinked a few times. "What do you mean, ' _you can't really remember_ '?"

"Nope." Yang says with an audible pop to the 'p'. "You got the answer to your question, Kitty. If you want to ask more you have to give more." Yang winks at her.

Faunas growled in frustration. That didn't help her at all with the extreme curiosity she has to know about this gorgeous blonde sitting next to her. If anything it just brought up more question for Blake to ask her. Then Blake's eyes widen in realization as she turns to look at the Brawler who was smirking at her now. "You. You're answering the question but in the least explainable way so I have more reasons to keep coming here and seeing you. Aren't you?"

Yang's smirk grows even more, "Why, I'm hurt that you think I would use such an under handed technique to keep you around. I could just simply ask you to keep coming." Yang then taps her chin thoughtfully and playfully. The glare she was getting from the Faunas was just too adorable to her. "Of course I did hear that cats have very powerful curious streaks. I might have been playing on that. OR I could just be answering your questions with the right amount of information to the questions you ask."

"What are you? A Genie in a bottle. If you aren't specific enough you'll just cheat them out?" Blake crosses her arms.

Yang lets out a full hearten laugh. "I would be the sexiest Genie a live."

Blake lets her eyes wonder down the Blonde's body again for the umpteenth time today. She could not argue with her Brawler friend on that one. Especially when her abs are on full display and just begging to get petted with just the right amount of pressure from her nails. _'Wait! 'My' nails! Okay I need to advert my eyes from them from now on... Except... They just look so good...'_

"You know, you really should work on hiding the fact that you are checking me out."

Blake jumps back from the sudden whisper in her ear. She slaps a hand on it as her face turns bright red. Yang I leaned back with a sly smirk on her face. Oh, this Blonde was so going to get it from the Faunas if her flirtatious acts continue. Not that Blake really had any problems with it. She just didn't like this to be a one-sided game. With Yang in the lead so far. Blake really needed to think of some way to get her back.

"Well, I need to head out." Blake says. She really doesn't want to leave but she has to get up early tomorrow to get to work.

Yang frowns at the news, "Do you want me to give you a ride back home?"

"You can drive?"

"Yep! Have my own bike too!" Yang announces happily. She takes the Faunas' hand in her own and start to lead her out of the bar. "Put it on my tab, Junior!" The Blonde calls out before the both of them exit the building and start heading over to the ally way.

"I hope when you say bike you aren't actually talking about a pedal bike." Blake says with amusement in her voice. "Though I think I can see you on one of those."

Yang scoffs, "Yeah right. You're about to meet my baby. So be kind to her." Yang says as the round the corner. And there she stood. Her bumblebee. Blake raised her brows. Completely impressed by the beautiful motorcycle in front of her. "There she is! The one girl that will always have my loyalty." Yang says as she pats the seat. Acting as if the object was a living person.

"Oh? So there isn't anyone else that gets your complete loyalty?" Blake asks with an amused grin.

"Well, there is Ruby." Yang says. She smirks at the Black-haired girl and then straddles her ride, motioning for Blake to climb on behind her.

Blake eyed the bike before slowly climbing on behind Yang. She wasn't exactly sure this was going to be safe. Blake had heard all the stories of wrecks and deaths on motorcycles. "Um, Yang? Do you have, I don't, a safety belt or something?" Okay, Blake knew how stupid that was to ask but the loud laughter that followed that question was so worth it.

"Nope. Just hang on tight!" The Blonde says happily before slipping her only helmet on herself and roared the beast to life. Just that had the Faunas clinging to the Brawler. Her arms latched around Yang's stomach and she pulled herself so close to the Blonde. Blake's body fitting perfect against Yang's back side. It actually sent a small shiver through Yang, which didn't go unnoticed by her Faunas friend.

Then, before Blake could comment about it, Yang pulled them forward. Leaving a small trail and smoke behind them. The words that were going to come out of Blake's mouth turned into a silent scream. Then she found her voice again. "HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Yang chuckled as she pulled to a stop at a red light. "Alright, miss ' _scream in yang's ear till she goes deaf_ '. Which way?"

"WEISS' APARTMENT!" Blake was still screaming even though they were at a stop. Yang hummed at Blake's response and before the light even turned green, the Blonde was off again. Weaving between cars and taking back ally's as shortcuts till they arrived at Weiss' place. Yang turned off Bumblebee and Blake quickly hopped off of the death contraption.

Yang chuckled, pulling the helmet off and shaking her long golden locks free. "You'll get used to it."

"If you think I'll be getting back on it. You are crazy."

"Oh you'll get back on it."

"Why do you say that?"

Yang smirked, "Because even though you were so 'scared', it didn't stop you from petting my abs with your fingernails."

Blake shrugged nonchalantly, "I was in the perfect position to do so. Why waste the opportunity?"

The blonde nods her head in agreement. "Hey, So, um... Would you mind going out for lunch tomorrow with me?" Yang was looking down at Bumblebee, acting as if sudden this one spot needed to get a shine.

Blake smiles warmly at Yang. "I'd love that. But with one condition."

Yang looks up at Blake, hope filling her eyes. "What's the condition?"

"I pay for my own meal. I don't like freebies." Blake states. Her face going to her normal blank stare. The look didn't bother Yang at all. Matter of fact, that was the look that makes Blake look the most attractive, besides her smiles of course.

"Deal." Yang says, before waving the Faunas goodbye and speeds away again.

Blake couldn't help by smile after her. "I am so not getting on that death contraption again."

"Well, I doubt you'll have a choice." The sudden voice from be hind her made her jump and spin around. Weiss was standing there with a smirk on her face. "May I inquire why you asked her to bring you back to my place?"

Blake rolls her eyes, "I can't go back to my place right now. Some... People are coming around tonight and I don't want to get involved." Weiss just nods her agreement and motions the Black-haired girl inside.

The Faunas wasn't surprised to see the happy going, sweet eating, Ruby here at all. "Hi Blake! So, how was hanging with Yang tonight?"

Blake tapped her chin in thought, "Hm. I would have to say that it was quite pleasant." She chuckles a little as she remembers their conversations. "She flirts a lot, trying to get me to blush all the time. It kind of turned into a game between the two of us. Not that I mind really. It keeps my interest and I'm at full alert all the time. Thinking of ways to get back at her." Ruby and Weiss exchange glances as they see the small smile that had formed on their friends face. "We're going out to lunch tomorrow. And why are you two grinning at me like a pack of hyenas?"

Ruby dashes over to Blake, giving her a bear hug. "Awwww, our little kitten is in love~"

"Ruby, I wouldn't say that Blake is in love. She just really likes Yang." Weiss comments. But the smirk on her face tells everyone that she agrees with Ruby.

Blake squirms out of Ruby's grip and steadies herself again. "I am not in love! I'm just," Blake trails off trying to think of a word that would stop the two from saying that stuff. But, she couldn't really deny that there were feelings towards the Brawler. What started with curiosity, turned into interest and then like. Blake wasn't sure if she could call it love. "I'm just infatuated with her. Just everything about her interests me and I would like to know more. That's all."

"That's how it starts!" Ruby exclaims. "You want to know more. Be more and do more for that person. And then the next thing you know. You fall in love with them." Ruby grabs Weiss' hand, as if their relationship was an example. And it really was if Blake really thought about it.

Blake shakes her head. "It's just infatuation. I know we can be really good friends." With that Blake quickly darted out of the room before the two could continue to hound her. Tomorrow was going to be fun at least.

* * *

Yang walks into her little studio apartment, throwing the keys to bumblebee into a bowl next to the door and adding the cash that she got today into it as well. She grabbed a remote and hit play, starting up some music as she walked over to her table. She sits down placing her right arm on the table and starts to inspect it. Some of the stuff that made her arm look like a live arm was starting to come off from the events of today. The Brawler lets out a sigh as she reaches over towards all the tools and grabs a knife and a cloth. She slowly starts to peel the life like skin off of her robotic arm. Luckily she felt no pain as she did this. Though the sight still makes her a little queasy.

After she had managed to get it all off she wiped down the metallic arm and started to inspect it. Looking for any loose screws or if anything looked like it needed a touch up. Yang decided that she would tighten some of the screws. She got to work

As she was working on it her mind drifted to Blake. _'I figured that she was a faunas. But a cat faunas? That is just way to adorable.'_ Yang smiles as she thinks about what her ears might look like. _'I wonder if I could get her to let me see her cat ears at all. I know she must hide them for a good reason, but I don't want her to hide them from me forever. I need to make her more comfortable with them around me.'_ Then her thoughts trailed to the way they were acting towards each other tonight. A sly smirk growing on her face. She placed the screwdriver back where she got and started to move all the joints in her right arm. Working out the small kinks from working on it a bit. The robotic sound of it making her smirk slowly disappear, getting replaced with a sullen, longing look.

Yang would never admit it to anyone, but the lose of her arm really hits her hard. She misses the warmth of her real arm. The way it would flex. The way it would move naturally. The cramps it would get if she moved it the wrong way. The loss of feeling when something was left on it too long, causing no blood flow to circulate through it.

She places her arm back on the table, just staring at it. "Why can't I remember that fight?" She whispers to herself.

The only thing she can remember was that she had to save Ruby. She had to get them away from her. But... Why couldn't she remember who they were? Why couldn't she remember what happened to them? She can't even remember if one of them had the sword that chopped off her arm.

Yang growls in frustration. Slamming her right fist into the metal table causing it to dent. She sighs and stands up, but not before popping the table back into place again. She walks into the living room area and over to a punching bag and starts to swing at it. Yang knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep now that her thoughts were on something less happy. It was going to be a long early morning for her. The only thing she had to look forward to was her lunch date with Blake.

* * *

 _Author's note: Yay! Enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review. Also, I'm not sure when I'll come out with the one-shot of the fight. But I'll let you all know when I post it, in my Author's notes. I hope you guys have a great day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: So, Thought I would let you guys know what I do while I write these. I listen to RWBY soundtracks. Complete with extended versions. It kind of helps me with this whole thing. I just wish that Vol. 3's soundtrack would come out already. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Considering I'm coming out with them a lot faster than I thought I would._

* * *

It is now nine o'clock in the morning and Yang still hasn't gone to bed. The Blonde flops down on her couch, covering her eyes with her left arm. "Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed up. I'm tired as hell." Yang heard her phone vibrate from her metal table. With a loud groan she forced herself off the couch and over to the table. Ruby was calling her. Great, her sister would know instantly that Yang had stayed awake all night. It was the dark red-haired girls gift. It was also really annoying for the Brawler. Considering that Ruby would want to know what was keeping the Blonde from getting her rest.

Reluctantly, Yang answered her phone. Trying for a vice that sounded awake and hyped, "Sup sis?"

Silence.

Yang let out a sigh and walked over to her couch. "I can explain."

"You better be able to explain." Ruby says quietly over the phone. "You have a date with Blake in four hours. I can tell you haven't gotten any sleep. I thought that you and Blake left last night on good terms." From the back ground sounds, Ruby seemed to be still laying in bed herself.

"... I may have to cancel with Blake..." Yang says. She could feel herself feel extremely upset at herself for having to do so. She was looking forward to this so much. Wanting to get closer to the Faunas. Possibly have her come back to the studio and hangout afterwards. But Yang just wasn't feeling it. She needed to get some sleep or she was going to drive herself insane.

With an exasperated sigh, she could hear Ruby get out of bed. The girl quietly saying something to someone on her side of the phone before giving Yang her full attention again. "Yang, were you thinking about it again?" Ruby asks.

They both knew what she was talking about when she said ' _it'_. The fight. The reason behind Yang's depression. Everything that cause the two to be close yet so far away at the same time.

"Yes." Yang whispers.

Ruby stay silent for a few minutes before saying, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No. No, you don't have to. I think I'm just going to sleep this day away. Um, I'll contact Blake and tell her what's up." Yang answers.

"Why not invite her over?"

It was Yang's turn to stay quiet for a few minutes.

"You know that you'll need some type of company to help you go to sleep. Other wise you'll just lay there, your mind going on over drive, which causes you to get up and go punch that poor bag in your living room again." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles a little, running her hand through her hair. "Think you can get Weiss to drop her off at my place?"

The Brawler could literally see the huge smile on her sisters face with her response. "Of course! I'll even get Blake to bring sweets too! It'll be like a small party for the two of you!"

It always astounded Yang how her sister could go from serious to a complete goof ball in a matter of seconds. Not even Yang could pull that off. And she has tried, oh has she tried. "Okay, she can come over when ever. You know me. I'll just be punching that 'poor' punching bag."

Ruby snickers over the phone, "Got'cha! See you in an hour!" Beep!

An hour!? How the hell was she to get everything looking decent in an hour!? Yang jumps up from the couch and looks around her place. It wasn't like there was garbage everywhere. It was just that her clothes were everywhere. Meaning her underwear. Cause she doesn't have to worry about it with just herself always being here.

Yang quickly dashes around her studio, cleaning everything up. She even organized her tools on her metal table. Just to make it seem like she is more organized than she really is. And it all took her about forty-five minutes to accomplish. Deciding, since she still have fifteen minutes left, she jumped inside that shower.

After her quick shower, she dressed in a yellow tank top and some basketball shorts. Yang wraps her left hand up in white cloth, just as there was a knock on her door. She finishes up the last touches as she answers the door. There stood Blake, Weiss and Ruby. Blake looking worried, obviously Ruby had said something. Weiss looking really grumpy but you could tell there was a hint of concern in her eyes. And Ruby was glowing with happiness.

"Yang~! We are here~!" Ruby announces loudly as she parades into her small home.

The Blonde sighs and motions everyone inside. She closes the door, scanning the room to see where they all decided to go first. Weiss and Ruby made their home on the couch for now as Blake was looking at all the tools on the table. But Yang could see her eyes darting to Yang's right arm, which she had forgotten to cover up again.

"Alright, Why are you two here? I thought that it was just going to be Blake." Yang says. Too tired to be playful about anything. She really just wanted to punch the bag some more and then head to bed.

Ruby jumps up and glares at her sister, causing Yang to take a step back form the intensity of it. "I just wanted to get a good look at you." Ruby says as she makes her way to stand right in front of her older sister. "You look like shit." Ruby says.

Yang rolls her eyes, "Why thank you. It has become my goal in life to look like a piece of shit. Glad to know that I am accomplishing that." The sarcasm rolling off of her tongue.

Ruby sighs and pulls Yang into a hug, "Weiss and I are going to leave. I... Just wanted to see you for myself first. Just wanted to make sure that you didn't over exert yourself too much again. I don't want you to hurt yourself like that again." She whispers to Yang, thinking that only they could hear it.

Only a certain Faunas had picked up what Ruby had said. _'So this is normal for Yang.'_ Blake's eyes looked over at the punching bag, noticing some most recent blood smears along it. Her eyes then went back to Yang's left hand and sure enough she could see the blood slowly starting to seep through. Making the white turn a bit brown around her knuckles. _'Shit! If Ruby sees that she'll never leave and then Yang will be even more stressed about Ruby and Weiss being here.'_

Blake walked up to them and tapped ruby on her shoulder. The younger girl turned towards Blake with a curious look. "Weiss looks like she is ready to leave. I'm sure the smell of sweat in her is starting to get to her." Yang looked some what offended, but she couldn't deny it. One look at Weiss proved that Blake was right.

After getting Ruby and Weiss to leave, Blake turns to Yang with a glare of her own. "As for you!" she says with a stern voice, grabbing Yang by her right arm and starts to drag her to the bathroom. "You should honestly clean up your wounds a bit better if you don't want your sister to catch them."

Yang looked startled for a split second before a lazy grin replaced it. "Oh? I was think that the kitty was too busy looking at the meta thing." Yang says holding her right arm out in front of Blake.

The Faunas frowned a little bit, letting her left hand glide across the cool metal surface before taking the Brawler's left hand into her own hands. "As much as it captivates me. I pay attention to everything. Plus, it would seem that you need a babysitter. Other wise, I would be on a really hot lunch date right now." Blake says with a sly grin.

Yang smirks, "Exactly how hot?"

"Oh, you know. The normal kind of hotness. Nothing too impressive." Blake response with a shrug.

"You wound me, Blake. Your words tear at me like cat claws." Yang says with a wink.

Blake rolls her eyes as she leads the Brawler to the table. She forces Yang to sit down. Taking the Blonde's left hand and slowly starting to unravel the white-ish cloth. "Will you answer a question?"

"Yeah, I'm answering that one right now." Yang grins and winks at the Faunas.

Blake gives an exasperated sigh of annoyance, "You know what I mean."

Yang taps her chin with her metal index finger. Pretending to be in thought about it. "Equivalent exchange."

Blake chuckles, "Did you just use something from Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Of course! What's life without some good anime out there? Am I right?"

Blake laughs, finally getting the Brawlers left hand free and starts to inspect the gash wounds from hitting the bag without protection on. "Alright, ask your question first." Blake says, she starts looking around from some alcohol to clean the wound, which magically appeared in front of her from the Blonde.

"Okay, do you always stay as Weiss'?" Yang asks, looking anywhere but at the Black-haired girl. She had to admit that it doesn't really sit well with her. Even though Yang knows that the two are only friends, but if her kitty needed a place to stay she was more than happy to offer her little place. Of course, it'll be a bit cramped but they could work it out some how. Yang's thoughts got interrupted by the girl in front of her.

"No. I have my own place." Blake answers. She looked up into those lilac eyes and smirked. Blake knew that Yang was expecting her to elaborate but Yang pulled this move on her last night. Why not take advantage of it?

Yang grins, "Oh, okay. Since I did it you are going to do it to." Blake nods, her smirk getting wider. "Your turn." Yang does a swiping motion, giving Blake the floor. Then she hisses from the sting of alcohol on her open wounds.

"What caused you to stay up?" Blake asks.

Yang pondered that question. Of course she was going to answer it but she wasn't exactly sure how to answer it. There was several reasons why. But it was mostly just that one. Hell, she already admitted to her little sister that it was the fight that kept her up at night. "I was trying to remember the fight." Yang answers. Blake looked up again with a sorrowful expression, which caused Yang to cover the Faunas' face with her right arm. Yang's face being a bit flushed. "Don't make that face at me. Please. You look like a hurt kitten."

Blake grins. She has found a weak spot. One that the faunas plans on using regularly. She finished patching up Yang's hand, letting go of it, much to the Brawler's disappointment. "There. All good. So, what do we do now?"

"How about I go to sleep. Make yourself comfortable." Yang says standing up.

"Um, But, you're just going to leave me all alone in your apartment?" Blake asks.

"Yep." Yang says with an audible pop of the 'p'. "Of course if you aren't comfortable with that you could always join me in my bed." Yang says with a wink.

"Okay." Blake says, standing up and walking over to the Blonde.

Yang blinks, "Wait, what?"

"You offered me to sleep with you in your bed. I'll take that offer. I wasn't able to sleep much last night anyways. I never knew how much stamina Weiss and your sister has." Blake states.

Yang lets out a loud laugh, "Holy shit, I am so sorry for that."

Blake shrugs and walks over to the only other door that doesn't lead to the bathroom, assuming it is Yang's bedroom. "Come on. I want to get some kind of sleep."

Upon entering, Blake was astonished by the bookshelves in the room. There had to be about four of them lining against the furthest wall. All of them filled with books. Some books are even stacked on top of the shelves. Obviously not having a place on the bookshelves. Before Blake even knew it herself she was over by the books, scanning over the titles. Seeing the ones she has already read and ones she hasn't yet.

Yang was leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "I know. I know. I may not look like it but I really do like books." Yang says, earning the attention of the Faunas. Yang walks over to her bed and sits down on it. Her body instantly just wanting to lie down and pass out. "Every since Ruby and I were little, I would always read her stories to bed. She always liked the fantasy ones. I would find time to read my own type of books, but I found out I didn't really care about the genre. As long as the story was good then I would read it." Yang explains. She gestures towards the books. "And that is how, me, Yang Xiao Long, ended up with so many books."

"You are full of surprises." Blake says. It was then that she noticed the Blonde struggling not to lay down and fall asleep. She lets out a sigh, quickly stripping herself down to just her black lacy panties and her T-shirt. Stripping had gotten the Blonde's attention. A blush spreading through her face, all the way up to the tips of her ears. Blake had to push her own down. She always slept like this. It was really comfortable. "Come on. Lets get you to sleep."

Yang watched as Blake made her way over to Yang's bed. Slowly crawling over it tell her head was at the head board and she was staring back at Yang with this sleepy look. _'Fuck! Could she be any more sexy and seductive!?'_ Yang screams mentally. The Blonde didn't waste too much time of making her way over there and laying down next to the black-haired girl. Yang wrapped her left arm around Blake and pulled her closer. "I should have warned you." The Faunas shivers a little at the hot breath tickling over her ear. "I like to cuddle."

Blake didn't say anything. She just snuggled up to Yang, placing her head in the crook of the Brawler's shoulder. This was definitely not something she would do with a new friend. She already admitted that she was infatuated with the Blonde. But maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she did feel a bit deeper or this girl. Soft snoring could be heard and Blake smiles. Yeah. It was definitely something a bit deeper. But she wasn't ready to come out with that just yet.

* * *

 _Author's note: Yang doesn't have many problems. Considering that she is a carefree, outgoing character. I decided that I was going to make it pretty depressing for both of them. Right now we are just getting in Yang's problems. With some hints towards Blake's. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! And I will see you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Ugh. I'm a so fucking tired. I've been working a lot lately. I thought College was bad. Having an actual life is worse. Why can't we just consume ourselves in what we enjoy and make money out of that? Oh well. I'm sorry it took a bit for this chapter to come out. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Blake wasn't sure how Yang and her ended up sitting on her couch, cuddling each other. Every once in awhile, either one of them would touch the other in a sensitive or ticklish spot. Both trying to figure out each others sensitivities. The Faunas would have to guess this all started when they bot woke up around seven pm. Blake was too tired to realize that Yang had successfully pulled of the Black-haired girls bow to reveal her cat ears.

When she did notice, Yang was smirking at her with a glint in her eyes. Like she was challenging the Faunas to try and get her bow back. Which then led to Blake chasing the brawler around the small studio. Of course she had managed to catch Yang a few times but it was then that Blake got the full dose of how strong the Blonde truly was. Whenever she would grab onto Yang, she would effectively and forcefully get out of the Faunas' grip.

Some how Blake had managed to finally tackle the Brawler onto the couch. Yang was laughing hysterically as she continued to keep the bow out of the black-haired girls reach. It was then that Blake had poked at the Blonde's sides trying to get her to give her the bow back. Which she got a gasp to escape the others lips.

Blake had looked at the Brawler with a huge smirk on her face. Yang was staring at the Faunas in horror, pleading with her eyes for her not to do what Blake was obviously going to do anyway.

And that is how they had ended up cuddling together on the couch. Still trying to get the other to squirm or make a sound that would make them grin mischievously. Blake had all but forgotten that her goal was to get the ribbon back so she could cover her ears.

Finally, after a few more minutes, both the girls just couldn't continue and they slumped back against the couch. Blake absentmindedly stroking Yang's metal arm. Though the Blonde of course noticed, "Why do you like it so much?"

Blake was brought back from her thoughts. "Hm?" She hums as she looks down where she was stroking the other girls mechanical arm. Blake's brows furrowed as she tried to think of a good reason. She moved her hand to it interlaced with the arms hand. "Because it's you." Blake answers.

Yang raises her eyebrows in surprise. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. The Brawler never looked at it like that. It was always something foreign that shouldn't even be there. It should be her real arm! It should be flesh and bone! Not some metal thing that looks like an arm! A gentle touch to her left hand had her looking up at the beautiful girl in front of her. Yang barely aware that she was angry and her eyes had gone to that red coloring it always goes to when her anger gets the best of her.

"Yang, I didn't mean to upset you." Blake bites her lower lip and looks away, obviously trying to choose her words carefully. "What I meant was that, it doesn't matter to me if you have a mechanical arm or not. You are still you. I find that very..." Blake pauses. Taking a deep breath to ground herself for what she is about to say. "I find that very, attractive, captivating, alluring, fascinating." Her cat ears flicker a little at all the synonyms that she just listed. She only meant to say one of them.

Yang was looking at the girl with complete shock. Her eyes had faded back to her regular lilac coloring as she listened to the Faunas confess to her. Well, the Blonde wasn't sure if she could take this as a confession or just a friend trying to make her feel better. Either way, Yang was completely surprised by how sincere Blake had sounded when she told her that.

"You know, I really hate it." Yang pulls her right arm away and holds up, fingers pointing towards the ceiling. "I guess guess it's just a reminder of how weak I really am." Yang frowns, Blake's grip tightens on Yang's left hand. "Or maybe it's because ever since I got it, all I got from people were looks of sympathy. Like they weren't exactly sure how to talk to someone who lost a limb. I became just another being out there with a depressing past. No matter what people say, nobody wants to deal with someone who has problems." Yang looks straight into the amber eyes and feels a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Just staring at those eyes relax her as she continues her story. "That's why I asked Weiss to get me some of that stuff that can make it look real. People stop giving me those looks. They actually go out of their way to talk to me again because there isn't any proof of something dark in my past."

"Yang, I-" Blake was cut off from the finger that Yang placed on her lips.

"Sh, don't give me sympathy over that. I fixed that problem. Hell! I owe the ice queen just so I could fix that problem!" Yang exclaims, throwing her arms up in the air in exaggeration. Blake giggles at the others antics."Speaking of which." Yang hops up from the couch. She stretches out and heads up to the table where all of her tools are at. "It's about time I apply a coating for today. I want to go out to dinner. What do you say?" Yang asks.

Blake hums as she lays across the couch, totally content on just staying right there. "I don't know. The last person I made a date to go out for food canceled on me." Blake says, a grin forming on her face.

Yang laughs as she reaches for a jar of cream and opens it. "Oh, so you're gonna let one bad experience hold you back from getting food tonight?"

Blake peeks her head up over the couch to look at The Brawler. She had just starting to apply the make shift skin cream onto her arm, starting from where it was bolted into her actual bicep. It made a fizzing noise as it morphed into what looks like real skin and muscle underneath. "Wow. That's some fancy technology." Blake says, almost regretting saying that because of how unintelligent it sounded.

It didn't bother Yang any. She just chuckled and continued to apply it. "Courtesy of the ice queen. Weiss made sure I got my hands on the latest stuff. Of course, in return, I have to side with her in the little stupid squabbles that Ruby and her get into."

"Do you always side with her?"

"Hell no! I just love watching her get all red from anger." Yang says smirking, "Best. Thing. Ever!"

"Alright. Your attitude has convinced me to go out to dinner with you." Blake announces.

Yang does an arm pump. "Yesssssss." She finishes up coating her right arm, carefully putting away the rest of the cream and heads back to her room. "We both should get dressed again. Though I do enjoy you walking around my house in a shirt and underwear."

The blush was instant. No build up, no nothing. Blake's face was just red. She quickly darted back behind the couch, huddling into herself. She had completely forgotten how she was dressed. And she was chasing Yang around like this! The Faunas covers her face with her hands, _'Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD! I don't even think I can move from this spot anymore!'_

As Blake was having a mental break down from the realization, Yang had made her way around the couch, grinning down at the ball of cat in front of her. She reaches down, putting her hands underneath the black-haired girls armpits and lifted. Just as the Blonde suspected, the Faunas was really light, like a cat. She effectively put the girl on her right shoulder, purposely putting her right hand right on her buttocks and started walking towards the bedroom.

Blake squealed, blushed even more at the feel of the hand on her ass and started to struggle. She was tossed onto the bed with a smirking Yang who crawled on top of her. "Actually, I think we could find something _very_ interesting to do here." She felt the shiver that went down Blake's spine by Yang's warm breath on her neck and her lips gently grazing it. That was until the Faunas went stock still underneath her. Yang, thinking that she was totally in the wrong, quickly got of her, took a few steps back and raised her hand up to show she meant no harm.

Now that the Brawler was in a more effective position to get a good look at Blake, she realized that the girl had started sweating and her eyes were glazed over. Not from lust but from... Fear? Or was that hunger? Yang wasn't sure but she was positive that she saw both of those emotions. "Um, Blake? I'm sorry, I took the joke a little too far. Let me just get ready and we can go grab a bite to eat." Yang says.

Blake shakes her head and rests her left arm across her face. _'Dammit! Shit! I didn't... Fuck! Why can't I get over that? It was years ago! Fuck!'_ Millions of thoughts like that cross Blake's mind. Her cat ears twitching and fluttering to the sound of Yang getting undressed and dressed in probably more suitable attire. The Faunas didn't want to even move from the bed now since she couldn't even look Yang in the eye. Blake knew that she would have surrendered herself to the Blonde beauty, if that incident didn't pop up into her mind. A smile pulls at her corner as she starts to think about everything. _'Two mentally fucked up people. This is fucking great!'_ Blake starts to chuckle and then laugh as she really thinks about it.

Yang looks over at her confused, "What's so funny?"

"Two mentally fucked up people are crazy attracted to each other."

Yang smirks, though she did find some humor in that, she noticed the 'attracted' part more. "So you do like me."

Blake sits up really fast and looks at Yang. Horror written all over her face at what she had just confessed. "I, uh, um, I didn't mean it. No! I mean I did mean it, but it's not like- Oh god..." Blake covers her eyes once again. She did not mean to say anything about her feels any time soon.

Yang walks over and sits next to her. Blake's body visibly stiffens and she feels Yang pulling at her hands so Blake could look at her. Finally the Faunas gives in and lets Yang pull her hands away from her eyes. Blake still wouldn't look Yang in the eyes. Yang chuckles and gently grabs Blake's chin, lifting her face up so the Black-haired girl had to look into those dreamy Lilac eyes. It surprised Blake how much they had calmed her in just the few seconds that she was staring into them.

"Blake, I like you to." She then leans in and captures The Faunas' lips with her own. The kiss was soft almost delicate. It warmed Blake's heart and she smiles against Yang's lips. It ended all to fast for the both of them, but Yang stands up and offers Blake her hand. She accepts and the Blonde pulls her up to her feet. "Lets go get some dinner. We can decide what to do then."

* * *

 _Author's note: I'M SO SORRY! This is extremely late on coming out. The only excuse that I have for you is work. BUT IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I should have been able to come out with this one sooner. So because of this I shall explain something to you guys._

 _They both have their own problems. Blake finds it funny because they both are going to have to work really hard for the other to make them comfortable again. Blake's obviously has to do with relationships. NO SHE WAS NOT RAPED! I just want to put that out there. But she isn't a virgin. Yang's is about the arm. Yeah. But that isn't just it. Just wait till I get Yang drunk. I'll have fun with that. But you have physical and mental problems. Both of them have both but a little more of one than the other._

 _I also want to say that Blake isn't going to be emotionally or mentally weak. If she was then she wouldn't be very bold around Yang to begin with. Reason why I am not going to do that is because of the actual show RWBY. She isn't emotionally or Mentally weak. If she was then she would have stayed with the White Fang even though they were killing people now. The White Fang was all she had, all she knew. She wouldn't have left it to be completely alone if she was weak in that way._

 _That is all I just want to explain to you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and I will try to get my next one out soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I have two days off. That's right. That is two days off to write, write, play runescape, write, play The Division, and write. BAM! Also. I have a poll going with different AU's that I want to put bumblebee in (And of course WhiteRose). I want your votes to help me with which ones I should focus on first._

 _Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Yang was really confused. Here she was, sitting with the girl she vowed to make her own, and neither one of them would really look each other in the eyes. Yeah, she did kiss her and confess, but so did her kitty kat. Yang looks up to stare at Blake across the table. The girl was enjoying the Salmon that she ordered, pretty much inhaling it. But the Blonde could tell that she was nervous, stiff movements as she plunged her fork into the juicy fish, followed by the swift eye movements that would have them land on anything but Yang.

Finally, Yang lets out a loud sigh, gaining the attention of the other. A curious look on her face. "You aren't supposed to be so nervous." Yang states. Blake sets her fork down and looks at her plate. "I understand that it's a little awkward now but isn't this supposed to be a good thing? Aren't we supposed to be enjoying each others company. I know I'm enjoying yours, despite the fact that you look like a cat trying to hide." Yang starts to cut into her steak. The annoyance is present but so was the emotion that was hiding underneath, hurt.

Blake clears her throat, trying to think of the right things to say. "I... Don't know how to proceed." Blake simply states. Her neutral face taking over.

Yang raises both eyebrows at her, putting the cut slice of steak in her mouth. She slowly starts chewing it, processing what Blake has just said. "You... Haven't been in a relationship before?" Suddenly the Blonde was wondering if the Faunas was a virgin. Secretly hoping that she was so that Yang could be her first and her last. If they manage to get that far after this conversation.

"Yes. I have been in a relationship." Blake starts to push her fish around the plate. "I've been in two. But they were both guys. How does it work with a girl?"

Yang was in the middle of taking a drink when Blake had asked that question, causing the Brawler to spit her drink back out and start coughing. Blake looks at her with worry and Yang just holds up her right hand as she pounded on her chest to get whatever liquid was in her lung out of it. When she could finally breath properly again, Yang looks Blake directly in the eyes. "It's the same." Yang gives her a smile, "There isn't anything different. It's just two girls together instead of a guy and a girl. There isn't anything special about it." Blake nods her head in understanding. She honestly knew that, but this was the first time for her to date a girl and just wanted conformation about it. "So..." Yang continues, "two guys, eh?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

Blake cringes a little and hides her face in her hands, already knowing that Yang was going to tease about it relentlessly. _'Shit, we've only known each other for a few months but it feels like we've known each other for ages.'_ Blake sighs, "Yes, only two guys."

Yang's smirk widens has she places her elbows on the table, letting her chin rest against the back of her hands as she stared at the black-haired girl in front of her. "So, which one was lucky to take your virginity?" Probably the worst way for her to ask, but she was Yang Xiao Long! Subtlety was not in her dictionary at all.

The question had the Faunas blushing up a storm. She so did not want to answer this question, but she knew eventually that Yang would get it out of her and why not now instead of some underhanded way that she would think of later to get her to say it. "Sun."

"What?" Yang asks, completely confused at the girls answer.

"It was Sun. He was the one." Blake looks up into those lilac eyes, her face still beaming red. "He was the last guy I was with. I thought that he might be the one, so I completely gave myself to him. It was... Great." She says, taking a deep breath to continue, "But I later found out that he was actually gay and seeing his best friend behind my back." She laughs a little, but it was clear to the Blonde that she was still hurting, "Should have just gave it to Adam." She says absently.

"Who's Adam?" Yang asks. The curiosity getting the best of her, making her ignore the dark emotions that were playing across the Faunas' face.

Blake shakes her head, "I don't want to talk about him right now."

Yang frowns, but still nods her head. It was suddenly clear that this Adam guy was a big reason on the way she acted earlier today. Though she didn't dismiss that Sun was also a part of it, just not as big. "Welp!" Yang announces loudly, getting Blake to snap out of her dark mood, "I guess you deserve to know how many people I have been with." She gives Blake a wink, making her think that I was probably more than ten people, "One." Yang says.

Blake nods her head, then her eyes widen in realization and and stared at the Blonde in disbelief. "You have got to be fucking with me." She says.

Yang laughs, "Nope! I have only been with one person." She smiles at Blake warmly.

"Wait... Are you a virgin then?"

"Nope!"

"Then... Why aren't you with that person any more?"

Yang shrugs, "Some stuff happened. He isn't here any more."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks.

Yang looks down, she grabbed her fork and starts to stab the steak, "He just left one day. Left me a note saying 'Sorry' and everything that was his was gone from my apartment." She shrugs again and looks up at Blake with a smile, "I don't mind anymore. I mean yeah, it still hurts a little, but I've gotten over it." What she didn't mention was it was a week after she had lost her arm that he had left her. It wasn't something she liked to say. It was also when she realized that people didn't like to deal with people who have problems.

Blake knew there was more to it, but decided to drop it. "So... Want to go back to your place after dinner and watch a movie?" The Faunas decided that if they were going to date, might as well take full advantage of that fact. She also didn't feel like leaving Yang just yet. She loved having these deep conversations with her. It just shone more light onto what was already beautiful. Every thing that the Brawler has gone through, what has shaped her into what she was today, fascinated Blake immensely.

Yang smiled brightly at her, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

The two walked into Yang's little apartment, Blake heading straight to the couch while Yang headed back into her room to find a movie for them to watch. She wasn't sure what kind of Genre that the Faunas was into, so she went for a movie that anyone would like. _Lion King_. Yang started chuckling to herself, _'This is going to be one of the lamest movie nights I have had with anyone in a long time. Except for that one time with Weiss and Ruby and they played that horrible Cat Woman movie.'_ She stalked back into the living room. She grins at Blake and holds the movie up for her t see. "Best way to make everything seem immature. Watch Disney movies."

Blake couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her throat, "I'll have you know that I actually really like the _Lion King._ It's a good movie."

Yang smiles, "Oh I know. But it isn't exactly a movie you would watch on a date. I just don't have any romance or chick-flicks."

Blake rolls her eyes and snuggles back into the couch as Yang worked her DVD player. Once Yang was seated on the couch, she draped her arm over Blake's shoulders and pulled the other girl closer to her. Blake rested her head on the Blonde's shoulder with a content smile on her face. Yang presses play on the controller and relaxes completely into the cushions. Of course the Brawler's mind wasn't on the movie, it was currently paying attention to Blake running her hand over her Abs. Every once in awhile the Faunas would slowly drag her nails over them, causing the other to shiver.

Blake smirks and looks up at Yang who was staring at her with lust filled eyes. Oh yeah, she was so going to enjoy this movie. She turned herself a little more towards Yang so the she was basically sitting side ways. Her eyes moving back to the movie, only she wasn't paying attention to the movie either. Blake moved her other hand to start caressing Yang's hip, moving softly up her sides, skipping over the mounds on the Brawler's chest; causing a growl to escape the others mouth, before going over the Blonde's right shoulder. The movement had caused Blake to make herself straddle the other girl, both completely forgetting about the _Lion King_.

Yang's hands are now placed on Blake's hips, her lilac eyes looking up into those Amber eyes; which are filled with mischief. This wasn't what she was expecting from Blake, especially from the reaction she had gotten from her earlier in the bedroom, but she did not mind one bit. She liked the fact that the Faunas could take control when she wanted, matter of fact, it only turned one the Blonde even more. "Blake..." She says roughly, her voice already filled with lust and want. Though they both knew they weren't going to go too far tonight.

A sly smirk makes it's way across Blake's face before she stands up, stretching and starts walking towards Yang's bedroom, "I change my mind, I don't want to watch the movie. I'm more in the mood for reading."

Yang sat there, completely dumbfounded. She was at least expecting a kiss or something, but that didn't even happen. Finally snapping out of her stupor, Yang jumps to her feet before taking off towards her bedroom. "You sneaky little cat!" She yells.

* * *

 _Author's note: Eh, This isn't exactly the best chapter. I want to still get them all warmed up to each other before anything big happens. Which won't be too hard. Don't forget to vote on my poll. Please leave a review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hello friends! Don't forget that I have a poll going. I will be closing it on the tenth of April. Don't forget to leave your vote so I can figure out which ones to focus on first. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Blake was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Yang was punching the sandbag. Every once in awhile, Blake would look up from the book to see the sweaty, beautiful girl swing at the bag with maximum force. Each punch making the bag swing back, almost hitting the wall, and when he came back she would hit it again. The Faunas noticed that she never hit it with her right arm. At some point, Yang decided to start showing off and put the mechanical arm behind her back, just to show how much strength she really does have in her left arm.

The sweat dripped down the side of her face and the front. It would travel down to her chin where it would stay for awhile before dropping off. The Blonde's mouth slightly parted as she panted from the level of exertion she was putting forth. Her muscles would flex just before she hit the bag, almost as if she was purposefully putting on a show for the Faunas.

Oh yes, this was definitely her way of getting back at Blake for what she did earlier. Only eleven o'clock at night and the two were being relentless in making the other squirm with want and need. They had just both confessed and confirmed that they wanted to try a relationship. So, they both had made a silent agreement to make them both sexually frustrated in just the few hours they had started dating.

A flex of the Brawler's left thigh muscle before she kicked the bag just as hard as her punch. Blake's cat ears twitch, completely forgetting about the romance novel; that she had picked from Yang's extensive collection, to watch the Blonde Beauty's work out. She watched as Yang's lilac eyes would narrow in concentration, her brows furrowing. The way her body would move with such agile and graceful speed. It was like watching her actually fight in that beat down arena. Only without her right arm to help her against the opponents. Though with this show, the Faunas wasn't even sure if the Brawler truly needed to use her right arm to help her in fights.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of torture, Yang stops with her workout and walks over to her metal table completely exhausted. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep yesterday, or maybe it was because she was punching that bag for two hours straight, all Yang wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep. So, she grabbed her knife and cloth and positioned the knife right where she knows her real arm starts and where it is connected to the metal.

Blake seeing this instantly jumps up and walks over the. "What are you doing?" She asks, concern evident in her voice.

Yang looks up and gives her a smile, "I have to take off the stuff before I go to bed. Otherwise it'll fuck up the gears in my arm. I have to do daily maintenance. Or in this case nightly maintenance."

Blake nodded in understanding, ignoring the stupid joke, and sat down across from Yang. She reached out and gently took the knife from Yang's hand and placed it where she had it before. "Here?" Blake looks Yang in eyes, looking for the confirmation that she was indeed in the right place to start peeling the fake skin off.

Yang looks back at her with confusion. She can hardly handle this herself, she did expect someone else to do it for her. "Um, You don't have to, you know. I can do this myself." The Faunas just gives her a deadpan stare, obviously not going to back down from helping her. The Brawler let's out a defeated sigh, but couldn't hold back the small smile of appreciation. "Yes, you are at the right spot." And Blake started to peel it off. Yang looked anywhere but at the arm, while Blake concentrated hard on not nicking Yang's actual skin while she was up where the two connected.

After the hard part was over, it was pretty easy for Blake to get the rest of it. They both sat in silence while she would shred some off then wipe that part down. Yang had to admire the concentrated look on the others face. The way her brow knitted together, her ears would twitch around, her lips pierced together when it was really hard for her to get a specific spot off. The Brawler found that all cute and she let her gaze fixate on it. Yang still couldn't figure out why this girl would go to such lengths for her. It doesn't even seem like skinny her arm was causing her any distress, like she was used to such... ' _such violence? No, maybe gruesome acts? No, that's the same meaning just worded differently. Damn, she is so mysterious. And it's all mine.'_ Yang thinks to herself.

Before she even realized it, Yang had leaned forward only inches parting the two of them. Blake was looking at her with shock, confusion, and anticipation. Those Amber eyes begging for the Brawler to close the distance, and she did. Her lips softly colliding with the Faunas' in a gentle, but very needing, kiss. It didn't stay gentle for long. Yang lifted both her hand top cup Blake's face, with a slight re-position of her head, the Blonde deepened the kiss. Mouth parting just enough for Blake to get the message. And the black-haired girl did. She responded almost instantly to Yang's need to make the intimate contact take an even more intimate step.

Yang's tongue shot into the others moist cavern, caressing and tracing along her canines. Blake was pulled into a tongue battle as she shifted herself onto Yang's lap, causing the Blonde to lean back against the chair. Yang can taste the hints of the Salmon that she had eaten for dinner. Her hands shifting from Blake's face to around her waist as the the Faunas cups Yang's face in her hands instead. The Brawler's hands, much like her tongue, was not idle, as they explored up Blake's back to her shoulders, then back down to cup her ass where the Blonde groped and squeezed without shame.

The hand movements making Blake moan into the kiss as her hands trailed to the back of Yang's head where she gripped the girls hair tightly; lightly tugging at it. Finally, Yang pulled away so they could breathe. That didn't stop her though as she continued to place kisses along Blake's jaw, the Faunas tilting her head to give Yang access to her neck, which she took. Her lips gliding along the smooth skin. Groans and moans just falling out of Blake's mouth.

Yang trailed down to Blake's collarbone. She bit down, a gasp escaping from the others lips, and then she ran her tongue over the bite. Placing kisses on it before locking her lips over it and starting to suck on the skin, determined to leave a nice bruise there.

Blake moans louder than she intended to, gripping harder into the Blonde's hair and pulling her closer to her. "Y-Yang..."

A growl low in Yang's throat at hearing her name being called with that raspy, husky, sexy voice from the woman in her arms. She had been dying to hear her say that for a few weeks now. Finally it was happening. Yang was just about to let herself lose control, to ravage the woman right her and now, on top of the table, but the gently push to her shoulders cause her to return to a normal state of mind as she leaned back to look up into those beautiful amber eyes.

Blake lets out a shaky breath and gulps. "Yang... We need to stop... I have to go home tonight... If we continue..." And she let the sentence die off there. They both knew if they were to continue that the Faunas wasn't going to be leaving this apartment anytime soon. Blake looks at Yang, expecting to see her upset, but was surprised to see a smile on the girl's face

"I understand." She says, she let's go of Blake's waist and Blake slides off of her lap and back into the chair across form her. Yes, she could say that she was disappointed that Blake wanted to stop, but she can wait. She isn't in a hurry to rush things. They just got together, but she also wouldn't mind more make-out sessions like the one they just had. "I can take you home if you like."

"I would really like that." Blake answers. She grabs Yang's right hand again, she hadn't finished cleaning off the fake skin when Yang initiated probably the best make-out session she has ever had. It actually made the Faunas wonder if Yang was telling the truth about being in only one relationship. She just seemed so experience in what to do. But then she did tell Blake that it was a pretty long relationship, so of course she would be pretty good at kissing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yang quickly grabbed the knife from Blake's hands and sets it off to the side, "If you keep going you'll scratch the metal." She grins at her, "Not that I mind, but it's a bitch to buff out and it fucks with the way the chemicals form."

Blake blushes, "S-Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Was I that good?"

Okay, Blake knew that the Brawler was trying to get her to boast her ego, so she decided to use it to her advantage. A sly smirk forming, "I don't know, I think I've had better."

Yang scuffed, "Oh hell no! You can not play it off. I know you were enjoying it a lot more than you are saying." Her grin widens, "Especially when you moaned really loudly."

Okay, Yang had her there. She was not going to be making out of this round with a win. "... So, about taking me home."

The laugh. The laugh is what made all of this embarrassment worth it. It was music to her ears. Sweet, methodical, deep laugh, full of happiness and joy. So much so that Blake couldn't help the genuine smile that was caused by it. "Oh, Blakey. A switch in subject is not going to help you from the two days of teasing that is going to ensue from recent events."

"Oh? So you are going to use this victory to your advantage?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." Blake stand up and walks to the door. "Take me home."

Yang smiles, "Of course, Kitten."

Blake's ears twitch. The Blonde obviously pushing her luck. All she needs to do is get Yang to take her back to her place and then she can inform the Brawler of her punishment. Though to be honest, it would be like a punishment for herself as well. But it was a torture she was willing to go through to get back at the beauty walking towards her. "Keep it coming."

* * *

The two arrived at a rather nice looking apartments. Yang had no idea that Blake could actually afford a place here. She walked the Faunas to her door and was expecting a kiss but what she got was a smirk and, "Don't talk to me for three days." Right before Blake disappeared into her apartment.

It definitely left the Brawler standing there, stock still, wondering if Blake was joking or serious. It wasn't tell after a few more minutes that she realized that the girl was definitely serious about this. _'Damn Xiao Long! Why you got to take things so far?'_ Yang knew that Blake didn't take anything she said seriously, she was just exacting revenge.

The thought of not talking to her kitten for three days was torture enough. _'Looks like I'm going to have to pull out the old romantics.'_ She turns and walks away from the door. _'Blake Belladonna, prepare to not hold up this threat.'_

* * *

Blake listened to the retreating footfalls of Yang. Once she was certain that she was far enough, Blake quickly scans her apartment for anything out of the ordinary. There was a vase with Black rose flowers on her coffee table, a cat stuffed animal and some chocolates. Then she heard a noise resonating from her back room.

She straightens out her shoulders and quietly makes her way back there. Blake opens her door to see him standing there, looking over the many different decorations she had up. "Adam." That one word was said with such venom, even she didn't know that she had.

Upon hearing his name, he looked over at her, a smile on his face. "Blake." It was sweet. Almost like those strawberry chocolates Ruby eats, except there was a hint of sour in there; like rotten fruit. Blake goes to walk around Adam, only to get grabbed by her forearm. "Who gave you that hickey? Was it that woman who dropped you off?" Now there was definitely sourness to the way he spoke.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes. "It has nothing to do with you. Why are you here? There isn't anything here for you."

Adam actually looked hurt, like his old self again, and she felt a pang in her chest for causing him such hurt. Then she remembered that it was his fault to begin with that they weren't together anymore. "I... I worry for you, Blake. I love you. You're everything to me..."

"Adam..." She says softly, taking a step back away from him. "You need to leave. Now."

He looked at the floor, his hands forming into fists before he looks back up with pure rage. "I'll make you mine again, Blake! Even if I have to make you hate me first!" With that he stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Blake sits down on her bed and covers her face with her hands. At this moment she wished that she could talk to Yang now. But she keeps to her threats and promises. She pulls her knees up, resting her cheek on them and stares out her window. Yeah, she definitely wished there was someone here to cuddle with.

* * *

 _Author's note: Awwww yeah! Another chapter. Don't forget about the poll! You guys have 5 more days left! Please leave your thoughts in the review section and I'll see you next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: You guys... You guys really wanted a Slave AU. Like, I was surprised at seeing how many of you guys wanted to read an AU like that. You all want Dark, Angsty, romance don't you? You Sadistic little people. (I'm also one of those people) Well! You are all going to be getting it! Be prepared because as I am updating this story, I have created your Ideal AU as we speak. It is getting posted up right now. Well! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

It has been two days since she had told Yang not to talk to her. Two days since her run in with Adam. And now her phone won't shut the fuck up. Blake was sitting up against her headboard, trying to read her book, and all she can hear is her phone going off constantly. Her cat ears twitching each time it goes off, making it near impossible for her to stay focused on her book; even if it is on her favorite part.

One last finally _Ding_ from her phone, Blake growls placing the book down and looks at the phone. Forty messages from Yang! She couldn't help the smile crawling across her face. This girl was seriously desperate to get her attention. It went form puns, to serious, to more puns, to trying to act like she doesn't care anymore, and now... Is that a pick-up line?

 **'On a scale from 1 to 10, you're a 9 because I'm the 1 you need. ;)'**

She couldn't help it, she laughed right out. It was so stupid. There was no way that something like that would actually work on someone. But she knew for sure – right at this moment – she was falling for it. Blake wanted nothing more to text her back – even if it meant losing – just so she could hear another pick up line.

Though she really didn't have to wait long before Yang sent her another one. **'If you were a vegetable you would be a CUTEcumber.'** Okay, now she was com-binding puns with the pick-up lines. There was no end to how adorable her Blonde Brawler could be. To make it even worse, Blake felt herself falling for them. They were actually working on her.

Another ding.

 **'Come to your front door.'**

Blake tilts her head in curiosity. Her brow furrowing in confusion, not sure if she should trust this text or completely ignore it. Of course, her curiosity wins as she finds herself standing in front of the door that is keeping her and what ever it is that Yang has planned. Some how the Faunas knew that she should have made Yang just drop her off instead of walk her to her door. Something was telling her that if she opened up this door – which her hand was already gliding to the door knob – that she was going to regret it.

A twist of the wrist, a bit of pressure to the push, and her door opened a crack to see... A wrapped present? She opens the door even more, poking her head out to look around before she lets her gaze fall upon the box again. Just to make sure that this box was from Yang, she looks at her phone. Yep, the text was indeed from Yang. Blake opens the door even more, grabbing the box and swiftly makes her way back inside, the door closing behind her.

She walks to her kitchen counter lifting the box up and turning it around and tilting it, just to see if there was any signs of what it might be. The movements form inside the box provided her with some type of knowledge that it was a solid object inside the box. _'What are you planning, Yang.'_

Blake decides that it's best not to fall for Yang's tricks and leaves the box on the counter. She makes her way back into her room just as her phones goes off again. A sigh, **'Did you open it?'** No. No she didn't open it. If she did she would lose. Hell, she was already losing by reading Yang's texts. She tosses her phone onto her bed as she crawls back over to where she was sitting before and picks up her book.

Ding.

A twitch of the cat ears.

Ding.

A twitch of her eye.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Blake lets out a frustrated growl, throwing her book across the room. Her eyes narrow at the offending object. Once again she grabs her phone and looks at the six text messages.

 **'I know you didn't open it.'**

 **'Stop reading that damn book!'**

 **'Blake!'**

 **'I said stop reading and pay attention to me!'**

 **'Jesus, Kitten, I'm dying over here! Please open the box?'**

 **'PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?'**

If she had known that this would be the result of her not talking to Yang, then she would have thought of something different to torture her with. This obviously was working, but it was becoming a pain in her ass to keep up. And lets not forget the fact that Yang knew what she was doing. Blake's eyes dart towards her open window. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary outside, but if Yang was as clumsy as she was hoping she would be, then Blake would have noticed that Yang was around before she pretty much admitted to it over the phone.

Again, the Faunas finds herself making her way back to her kitchen to look at the mysterious box. She stood there – thinking about all the different ways to kill Yang – for a few minutes looking at it. Was she curious as to what was in the box? Yes she was. Did she really want to fall for Yang's obvious bait? Yes. Was her pride holding her back from what she wants? Definitely.

Blake sighs, shuffling her feet over to the box. Once again she finds the object in her hand, amber eyes staring at it with such intensity she was pretty sure that if the box was real that it would explode through her mind powers. She really needed to stop reading such books. It's starting to effect her in more ways than one at this point.

Taking a deep breath, she tears the wrapping off of the box and pries it open. She then stopped still. What was inside was something that she was pretty sure she had never told Yang about. It was the next book in the book series she secretly loved to red. Ninjas of love. _'There was no way that Yang would know about this. The only other person I told about this was... Weiss!'_

She dials something on her scroll and puts it to her ear. The ringing noises letting her know that Weiss wasn't in a meeting. The Heiress normally turns off her phone if she was going to be attended anything that concerned her company. A few rings later the Faunas hears a click at the sound of someone answering, " _Hello?"_

"Weiss..." Blake says her name with a lot of venom. She was about to let her friend have it completely.

" _You got Yang's present?"_

Of course she would immediately know why Blake was mad at her. "Yes. I was wondering how she would know of my secret... Hobby, if I have never told her about it. Then it just came to me."

She could literally see the smirk on her friends face. _"Well, she told me that you are going to ignore her for three days. She wanted to get you something special that would get you to talk to her earlier. I_ might _have given her a few ideas."_

"Wait, a few!?" Blake pretty much sounded hysterical. What more has her friend divulged that Blake has yet to tell the Blonde. "Weiss, I seriously think we should discuss this thing called, confidentiality. You know, between friends."

" _Mmmm. Yes. I suppose that that is what I should have stuck by. But then, she is also my girlfriends sister. So, I guess she wins over that. Not to mention that I think you pretty much giving her a time out because she 'won' your suppose game. Who even plays around like that?"_

Blake instantly blushes, "Sh-She told you about all that?"

" _Mmhm. I must say I'm very proud of you, Blake. I'm glad you are finding your happiness."_

The Faunas held the book up – walking towards the window – and starts waving it back and forth. Letting the Brawler know that she got it. She wasn't going to show that she was actually really happy about it. But she did know that after she was done talking to Weiss that she was going to call Yang. "Thank you. Weiss, he was here when she dropped me off..."

Silence.

"I didn't do anything. I kicked him out immediately. He stayed for a whole day just to see me. Weiss, I don't know what to do."

" _He is crazy."_ Was her only response.

"I know..."

" _Blake, Don't do anything stupid. Please don't ruin a good thing over him."_

"I'm not going to. I really, _really_ like Yang. There is no way I could hurt her. You could say that there could be feelings leading up to love." Blake says.

She hears a giggle and couldn't help the smile growing on her face. _"I can tell you that Yang is head-over-heels for you."_

"Mmmm." Blake hums. She knew. It was painfully obvious, but she also knew that she was head-over-heels for the blonde as well. Not that she would admit that so soon. The last time was a disaster. "I'm going to be giving Yang a call."

Weiss snickers, _"Oh I can't wait to hear the story on how this is going to go."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." She then hangs up, placing the book by the kitchen sink and scanning outside the window, like she has been while talking to Weiss. She knows that Yang is out there some where. There was no way around that. But that big Brawler knew how to be sneaky. And that is a complement coming from a cat Faunas.

Deciding that it was too much of a hassle to actually catch the Blonde spying on her, she sends her a text. **'You have 5 minutes to come to my door. Or I will think of something worse to do to you than not talk to you.'**

It took the Brawler less than a minute to ring the door bell. Blake casually walks over to the door – maybe she should bring one of those flowers with her – and reaches for the door knob. Her cat ears twitching at the sound of the girl at the other side of the door. The shifting of her weight from foot to foot. The Faunas understood her anxiousness considering it has been two days since they have talked face to face. Though they lasted longer than two days seeing each other before. It could be because Blake wasn't even responding to her text this time as well.

Finally Blake opens the door and nearly gets trampled over by the hug Yang pulled her into. The force causing both the girls to stagger back into Blake's apartment – the door closing on it's own – before the Faunas was able to gain her balance back. She didn't even think about it, her arms wrapped around the Blonde's neck and burring her face into her neck. She inhales deeply, loving the smell of cinnamon that Yang always smelled like. Well, that was, if she wasn't working out before hand.

"I've missed you." Yang murmurs into Blake's neck.

Blake couldn't deny it. She had missed her Brawler just as much as Yang had missed her. "I missed you too." She pulled back enough to look into those gorgeous lilac eyes, placing her left palm on the others cheek. "We seriously need to talk about going to Weiss to help you out with me."

"You know, I wasn't very surprised to learn that you love reading that type of material. It just seemed to fit you so well." Yang says.

"Oh? And how does it fit me so well?"

Yang shrugs, looking away from Blake, "It just does." Yep, that was Yang. Knowing exactly how to explain something in great detail. Then her eyes light up with Mischief and happiness. "Oh! I got something else for you." She makes her way back to the door, "Weiss told me that you have never had a pet before, but that you are really, _really_ fond of cats; which, again, isn't surprising because you are a cat Faunas." At this point Blake was shaking her head, her eyes wide. Yang opens the door, reaching down around the corner of the door frame. "So, I made a trip over to the nearest pet shop." She comes back over with a white box that has big enough holes for something to be able to breath.

"No. Yang, no. You- I can't- Why?" Blake was already over there, tentatively touching the to of the box with the tip of her fingers.

Yang looks at her with a huge grin, "Because I can." With that, she opens the box and there it was. A Black kitten with it's left ear being white. It's gorgeous amber eyes staring up at Blake. That was probably one of the reasons Yang picked out the cat. It's eyes are the same as Blake's.

The Faunas didn't waste anytime on getting to know the cat. She reached out to pet it carefully between it's ears. It responded with a small 'mew' and started rubbing it's head up against her fingers. Blake was basically in tears when she looked back up at Yang. A smile full of love and adoration had replaced that grin she had on a few moments ago. "Yang..." And that is all she said before pulling the Blonde into a kiss.

Two points for Yang, one point for Blake. There was no way that Yang wasn't going to win.

When they broke a part, the smiled lovingly at each other. Yeah, neither one could really deny the fact that they have formed such strong feelings so soon. Blake would describe it as her fairy-tale books. Yang would describe it as her boxing matches. Quick and easy. Well, actually, she wouldn't say the easy part.

Yang finally noticed the roses and chocolates that Adam had left for Blake. She raises an eyebrow causing Blake to follow her gaze. The Blonde felt Blake stiffen in her gaze. "Blake, you have a secret admirer?" Yang asks playfully. She doesn't care who gives her flowers and chocolates. She knew that Blake was hers. Though she couldn't deny that she was feeling a bit possessive.

"Um. Not exactly... Adam... dropped them off." Blake was actually surprised she couldn't even lie to Yang. She had to tell the truth here.

It was the Brawler's turn to freeze on the spot. _'Adam... She mentioned him before. Her first boyfriend.'_ Yang clears her throat, "Is he bothering you?"

"Not the way that you think he is. He is just really persistent and I had to be forceful with him. I actually meant to throw away the flowers and chocolates. I... guess I forgot to." No, Bake knew why she hadn't yet. Her feelings for the man was still there. "Um... Yang, Weiss told me that it's not right to keep secrets from each other, so," She takes a deep breath, "If you ask me, I will tell you what happened between Adam and I."

Yang looks back at those amber eyes. It was clear that the Faunas was fighting with herself to be able to tell Yang everything. If the Blonde was being fair she hadn't told everything to the Black-haired girl either. She didn't want to push the girl any to tell her things that are an obvious scar in her past. But she also didn't like the idea that Blake was being so hesitant to do anything that could potentially hurt the man if she was completely over him. She had to know.

"Tell me about you and Adam. Please."

* * *

 _Author's note: So this is a really long chapter for me. I don't normally write this much. I have to be completely honest with you guys. I have no idea where I am going with this story. I'm thinking of making it angst-y but then I really like just writing fluffy and intimate moments with them. It's so hard to pick one. I am going to make a lot of shit happen with Adam though. Enough to possibly, maybe make out favorite OTP be on the brink of destruction. That is only if I am truly in the mood to be a sadistic little fuck. Don't forget that I also posted the new story **After the War** up. You all voted for it. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of the other story. Leave a review! They are always helpful!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Dear god you guys are so lucky I fucking love you all right now. I am currently writing these stories non-stop. Work is a pain but I'm hanging in there. I have an idea on where this story is going now. I've decided to have the normal drama and stuff but mostly Bumblebee fluff and smut. Yes there will be smut. Trust me. I know exactly how I'm going to do it too. -Evil grin- Oh you are so going to love me when I get to that too. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Yang and Blake were now sitting on the couch. Blake seemed to be thinking really hard on where to start her explanation, while Yang just sat there patiently. The kitten, whom Blake decided to name Gambol Shroud, made its self comfortable on Blake's lap where it was currently taking a nap. The Faunas absentmindedly stroked the cats fur, still thinking of where to begin. It was such a long story, she wasn't even sure Yang would listen to it all.

Then, Yang spoke, "I know this is difficult for you. I also know you are having troubles with what to say. So, why don't you just start from the beginning?"

The beginning. She could do that. "You know how people don't like the Faunas,right?" Yang nods her head. Of course she did. Every time she would hear someone go off about how low a Faunas was to a human it pissed her off. "Well, I've been subjugated to that my whole life. Hence the bow." Blake takes a deep breath, "I didn't have anyone to watch over me when I was a child. I don't know what happened to my parents. It made me a very easy target for people to go after. It was one of those days when three grown men had surrounded me in an ally way." Yang did not like where this was going and she clenches her fists. "I was six at the time. Barely old enough to really understand why they hated me. All I knew was that I was different and that it was 'bad'" She makes quotation marks with her hands.

"I was scared. I couldn't escape from them and that is when Adam showed up. He is a Faunas like me. He protected me from them." She laughs a little, "Even though they beat the crap out of him." Blake looks at Yang and smiles, "After that day, he took care of me. Made sure that I had a roof over my head, food in my stomach and was getting a good education."

"Wait." Yang says, holding her hands up for dramatic effect to make Blake stop talking for a few moments. "Exactly how old was... Adam, when he did all that?"

"Twelve." Blake stares at Yang, showing no emotions in her eyes.

"So... He was six years older than you?" Yang questions. She didn't have a probably with the ages. The Blonde was just curious on how a twelve year old managed to put a roof over a six years old head, foo in her stomach and give her a god education. It just seemed a bit weird. Of course, Yang wasn't much different with that either. She took care of Ruby at a very young age. Though, her Dad and Uncle were around sometimes. Making it easier with having a house and getting food.

Blake nods her head. "I didn't know at the time, but Adam was a part of a faunas group called the White Fang. They helped him get what he needed and in return he would help them with anything." Blake explains. Yang had heard of the White Fang. They are a bunch a criminals that give Faunas a bad name. Then Blake sighs, "He didn't like working with them, but he was in debt with them. You can't escape the White Fang. The only thing was that... One of the heists went bad. The police showed up, cornered all the members that were there and sent them to prison. Adam was among them. It happened several years later. I was eighteen and he was twenty-four. I haven't seen him for four years." Blake says.

At this point, Yang really didn't want to hear anymore. The look in Blake's eyes told the Blonde everything, she was still in love with Adam. She watched as the Faunas opened her mouth to say more, but she quickly put up her right hand, causing the woman to stop and look at Yang with confusion. "I... I think I've heard enough for now..." Yang says, rubbing the back of her head and looking away from Blake. "It's getting pretty late so I'm gonna have to go home soon..."

Blake glances at the clock. It's two o'clock in the afternoon and she knows Yang by now. There wasn't anything that the Blonde really does besides workout, fight at the club, and then go drinking once in awhile. There wasn't anything that would make Yang have to leave early. "What do you mean?"

Yang still wouldn't look at Blake, afraid that she would still see that hint of love for the man. It wasn't exactly in the Blonde's nature to worry about past loves. Especially if they still loved them because she only had to deal with it once and there was no way that she would have to worry about them coming back in the middle of her having a relationship with the person. But with Adam... He was back. He was here in her apartment _waiting_ for her to show up again.

Then she felt Blake's hand against her turned away cheek. A light tug from the Faunas had Yang turning her head to look at the woman. Sadness etched on her face. "Yang, I-"

"You still love him." Yang says, cutting Blake off from whatever she was going to say. The woman's amber eyes widen a bit and then they steady out but with a sad smile behind them. "It was clear on your face. I-It's okay to pick him, you know? He seems like he would take good care of you."

Blake is shaking her head, "Yang, As much as he took care of me. Gave me a lot of my firsts. Adam, he... became a bit unstable."

The Brawler really looks at Blake, "What do you mean?"

Blake lowers her hand away from Yang's cheek and onto her lap where she looks down to stare at it. "Prison kind of changed him. He doesn't know how to function in the outside world anymore. Only how to function in that place. There is different rules, a different way of life there." Blake pauses before taking in a deep breath, "I moved on by the time he came back. I was with Sun. Adam was furious, actually harassing Sun. I didn't know how he knew where Sun was all the time. My guess is, he is still with the White Fang." Blake shakes he head and looks back up at Yang. Her eyes full of despair, "I can't go back to that. I have a life now, other people I love, things I got to do. As much as he was my first love, it's not a life I want."

When Blake finally finishes her explanation, Yang was staring intently at her. She knew Blake was going to say something like that before her worries got the best of her. But hearing the Faunas say it aloud, made Yang feel even more secure. It made her stomach fill with butterflies and she tried very hard not to smile right at this moment. She lifts both her hand to cup Blake's face and pull her in for a kiss. When her lips clash with Blake's, she had suspected to be the dominant one, but she was left shock by how much, want, need, love, lust and desire was poured into the kiss from Blake that it left her shocked still.

Blake took full advantage, gaining the upper hand, forcing her tongue between the Blonde's lips to mingle with the other muscle on the other side. She caressed, stroked and teased Yang in the kiss, electing a moan to escape. That was all it took for Yang to finally snap out of her trance and return everything a full throttle.

They stayed like this until the lack of air in their lungs started to burn. They pulled away – a string of saliva still connecting the two – far enough to still be panting into each others mouths. Lust from the both of them built up immensely. Yang wanted nothing, but to push Blake back down on this couch and ravage her right here.

Unfortunately, a movement on Blake's lap snap the Faunas girl right out of her trance to look down. She had completely forgot about the kitten and from the groan coming from Yang, so did she. "Just set it down." Yang says in a husky, lust filled voice.

Blake looks back up and that was exactly what she wanted to do, but things were moving fast as is. She wanted to wait this out and she tried to relay that to Yang through looks a lone. A defeated sigh and leaning back was all Yang did as she fought back the over whelming feelings of lust. Blake smiles at the knowledge that Yang had understood her.

"I just want to say that I regret buying the kitten." Yang says as she glares at the offended animal.

Blake couldn't help the giggle from escaping her. Yep, she definitely was not about to leave something this good for a past lover. No matter what may happen. And she knew something was going to happen.

" _I'll have you again, Blake. Even if it means that I have to make you hate me."_

The words that Adam said the night before plays in her mind. Yeah, she was extremely worried for Yang. She didn't want her to get hurt. But right now, she couldn't stop the overwhelming happiness even though that memory made her worry.

* * *

 _Author's note: I KNOW! It's short, totally a tease for anything sexual and now you have to wait for the next chapter which I swear will come out earlier than this one did! I've just been so busy. I mean yeah, I created a really short, short story. But that's because it was shorter than this and I didn't have to really think too hard about it. I had a reference picture to create that story with. Well, I'm off to write the third chapter of After the War. Please leave a review and I'll see you all next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I've realized that Brawler's Den has become some what of a stalemate. Nothing too big is happening and I'm about to change that. Immensely. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Yang is currently swinging at the Punching bag inside her home. It has been a couple of weeks since her talk with Blake about Adam. Neither of them has had time to see each other lately, but still kept in touch by calling and texting each other.

The Brawler still didn't know what to think about everything. She knew that she couldn't be upset about it because she was the same about her old lover. He was her first for everything, but still, she just couldn't not be upset about it. Adam coming back into Blake's life now is like throwing a dagger right at her chest. Yang takes in a deep breathe and slams her fists into the bag a few more times.

True, she has only known Blake for a few months now, but she knows a lot about her that makes Yang feel like she has known the Faunas woman for years. She lets out a sigh, putting a hand on the bag to keep it from swinging anymore. _'I have to get over this. She more than let me know that she isn't going to leave me.'_ Yang walks over to the kitchen area, opening up the refrigerator she grabs her bottled water and takes a long swig of it.

There was something about Blake's story that was bothering the Blonde. Everything about Adam seemed a bit like she was trying too hard to make him seem like he was nothing but a good guy. Yang couldn't say that he isn't a nice guy, but she has had her unfortunate run in with White Fang members. None of them were good or nice. Their cause is understandable, and they did start off as a peaceful organization that wants equal rights for faunas' all over Remnant, but now they are nothing but a group of Faunas that cause harm and destruction where ever they go.

The thought causes Yang to start thinking about Blake. She said that Adam was – is – a part of the White Fang. Does that mean that Blake is too? Or was she a part of it? Maybe she wasn't and Yang is just over thinking every thing. Trying to find some fault in this happiness that she has finally gotten in her life.

Yang shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I seriously need to distract myself." She mumbles. As on queue, her cell phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she sees Ruby calling her. She answers the phone and puts it to her ear, "Sup, sis?"

" _Yang!"_ Ruby's voice is filled with panic and instantly Yang is running around her apartment getting everything she'll need to get to Ruby as fast as possible.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Yang asks frantically as she looks around trying to find her keys to her bike. Fuck, where did she leave them?

" _Yang! Weiss! Some guy took Weiss!"_ The hysterics from her sister only making Yang's anxiety worse.

Some took Weiss? Could it be someone who knows that she is the heiress to the greatest, multimillionaire weapons company? God, Ruby's voice was so broken and shattered. How the fuck is Yang supposed to track down Weiss? But the answer was all too clear. After all, Yang's connections go deep – not that she wants to call upon them – and Ruby knows that if anyone can find the Heiress before anything happens, it would be her.

"Ruby, I need you to calm down." Fuck! Where were her keys? Finally she spots them where she always has them, next to the door in the bowl. "Can you give me any specifics?" Yang asks as she yanks open her door, intent on getting to her sisters side as soon as possible. Only there is a man in her way. His grin, and the fact that he was holding Weiss in front of him with a gun trained on her head, told Yang ever thing that she could possible know. "Ruby." Yang says, cutting her sister off from her rant about not really remembering anything because of the blow to her head – she makes a mental note to make this man feel a lot of pain because of that – and continues to talk, "I'll call you right back." She then hangs up the phone.

It was then that the man decides to speak, tightening his grip around Weiss' throat even more, "You must be Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Adam."

Of course it had to be a crazy ex-boyfriend. Why couldn't he be normal, like in the description that Blake gave her a few weeks ago. "What do you want?" Yang eyes Weiss and the Heiress just gives her that ice cold black stare.

"I think we both know what I want."

Yang blinks and slowly looks back up at him. "Blake." Was her simple answer.

"Yang..." Weiss began but was cut off abruptly when Adam flexes his arm.

She knew. She knew that the story Blake told her was too good to be true with Adam. Sure, he took care of her, but once you fall into that world it's hard to get out of it. If you let it consume you, you go a bit crazy and do stuff – like what Adam is doing – to hurt the people you love. Yang had been there before. She knew those feelings, those needs. She thought that she was doing right – Yang glances at her right arm – but she was doing wrong.

"Adam, you don't want to do this." Yang tries to reason with him, though she knows it probably won't work.

"Oh, but I think I do. See, I spent the last few weeks getting information on you, her friends, even old boyfriends." He says 'boyfriends' like it literally hurt him to verbally acknowledge Blake had anyone other than himself, "Sun, I think his name was." A grin spreads across his face, "Not anymore though."

Yang sees something close to fear flash across Weiss' face. It was only for a second, but it was enough of a glimpse for Yang to put her hands up, "You win." Her eyes never left Adam's, "Do what ever you want to me. Just leave Weiss out of this."

A smirk and he raises his gun hand up, bringing it down with full force against Weiss' head, knocking the Heiress out cold before he trains his gun on Yang. "This was easier than I thought it would be."

The Brawler had to stop herself from grabbing Weiss and inspecting her wound. She knew that the Heiress would be fine, right now she had to think of a way out of this mess. Clearly, Weiss knew something like this could happen, she was way too calm to begin with. Which is going to lead Yang to having a very long talk with her later on this. If she gets out alive that is. If she doesn't, hopefully Weiss will take care of Ruby. Who was she kidding, of course the Ice Queen will take care of her sister.

"Don't worry so much, I don't plan on killing you. I just want to show Blake that if she doesn't come back to me, I will hurt everyone and thing that she loves." He motions for Yang to step back into her apartment. Tonight was going to be long.

* * *

Blake is just now getting off of her double shift at the library today. Her spirits aren't very high considering that she hasn't heard from Yang for the past three hours. Normally she would play this off as Yang being busy or so caught up in her workout that she just forgot to reply to Blake. But today, today she feels like something isn't right about this at all.

She takes out her phone and speed dials Yang's number. When in doubt call the person. The phone is answered on the fourth ring, raising her excitement up, until it was shot back down to the bottom of her stomach from the voice she heard.

" _Hello Blake."_ Adam says, his voice as calm as a steady flowing river.

"A-Adam? Wha-?" Blake stutters, anything she would try to form into a sentence dying in her throat. This was not happening.

Adam chuckles warmly, _"I've just been spending time with Miss Xiao Long for the past few hours. We've gotten pretty close."_ Her stomach clenches. Blake feels like she is about to be sick, _"You should come over and hang out with us. We... Have a lot to discuss."_

The sound of beeping from the other end brings her back to her right state of mind, if you could call it that. It took no less than a minute of snapping back to reality that she doubled of, releasing all the contents that she had for lunch today. Blake couldn't believe it. Adam was at Yang's house, has Yang's phone, doing whatever he can to Yang right now. This was not happening.

Then her phone rang. Glancing down she sees Weiss calling her, She answers, "Weiss!" She basically sobs and screams into the phone.

" _Ow! Hey! I have a huge headache right now!"_ Weiss screams back. Blake was about to say how she doesn't care, Adam has gone crazy, but Weiss continues, _"I'm outside Yang's apartment complex right now. Blake, Adam is in there with her. I know Yang can take care of herself, I'm just worried that she is at a disadvantage right now."_

"I know! I called Yang just a few minutes ago and Adam answered. We have to call the police!"

" _I already have, but it would seem that most of their forces are preoccupied but the White Fang."_

"Weiss, I... I don't want anything to happen to her." Blake is beginning to panic. Her breaths coming in short, rapid successions. "I'm heading there right now." She jumps into her car and starts the engine.

Nothing was going to happen to Yang if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

Yang watches Adam as he hangs up her phone. Her arms are tied behind her back with thick rope. Apparently someone has told him that her arm was mechanical, so to make she that she wouldn't break free, Adam had come prepared. Though she had to give him some props. It isn't easy to tie thick rope, but he managed some how. _'Probably from working with the White Fang for so long.'_ Yang thinks.

Adam walks over to her couch and sits down looking across to where she was sitting by her sand bag. "So what should we do before the kitty gets here?" He asks.

She knew that he wasn't asking for her to answer, but she does anyway, "How about we work on you growing some balls. I've heard that men are supposed to have those, but you seem to be lacking in that department."

Before she could really process what was happening, Adam punched her in her jaw, knocking her head to the side with a violent jerk. Yang doesn't even bother to look back at him. "Do you honestly believe you are in a position to be a smart ass, bitch?" He seethes through his teeth as he knees her in her stomach, crippling her to the floor as she gasps for breath, curling into herself. "I think I'm going to have some fun with you." A grin spreads across his face.

Yang is still trying to regain her breath, god she hated feeling so useless. She is stronger than this. She knew that she should fight back, show some wort of resistance towards him, but her gut was telling her otherwise. Something just wasn't right with this guy and if he was to get pushed any more, things will get worse than they already were. So – with all her strength – she laid there, crumbled on the floor, ready to take any punishment Adam is about to dish out to her.

Then a thought strikes her. A giggle escaping her mouth before she could stop it.

Adam narrows his eyes at her, "What's so funny?"

She couldn't help herself, yet again, "You know when you can't remember something and then something familiar happens to you AGAIN and you just can't help but laugh about it, even though it's something bad? I'm getting that thought right now. This all seems really familiar and I just can't believe I'm going through this again. Only I'm going through this for a different person." Yang looks back up at him and grins, her lilac eyes shinning with humor. "Both people are worth it."

He Scowls at her and stomps down on her left leg, She yelps in pain but he didn't do it hard enough to break her bones. "You know, now that I think about it, I might be able to tell you how you lost your arm." When she stills and doesn't look at him and just stares at her wall, a smirk gradually spreads across his face. "Yes, I do believe I have that knowledge for you."

Yang didn't want to believe him. She already knows that everyone that was involved, besides her sister and herself, were dead now. There wasn't a single soul, other than Ruby, that should know what happened. With the exception of Weiss because Ruby tells Weiss everything. If Adam knows, then someone else made it out a live. Something dark churns deep within Yang.

"One poor lad managed to survive that night." Adam shakes his head as he walks over to the metal table with all her tools, "He refused to talk about it with anyone, that was, until I gave him the right incentive to talk." The hidden meaning wasn't lost to the Blonde, "Who knew that such a goody-two-shoes was so _bad_."

That made Yang look up with one eyebrow raised, "I would never describe me as a goody-two-shoes. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh? Would you not call you helping orphans and homeless people a goody-two-shoes?"

"No. I would call it just being nice."

Adam finally picks up a screwdriver and starts to make his way back to her. "Hm... Then what would you call someone who has killed five men and the man they claimed to love?"

Yang's head started to pound at him saying that, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"So it is true. You made yourself forget about that night." Adam shrugs, "It's okay though, by the time we are done, I will have made you remember." He steps closer to Yang and before he could react, she jumps to her feet and lungs herself at him, effectively headbutting him right on the bridge of his nose, breaking it. "FUCK!" He takes a few steps back, holding his face within his hands.

Yang looks around trying to find something to help her get out of her bindings, till a fist connects with her jaw. She is sent stumbling backwards into the wall. Adam comes into her view, blood flowing down from his nose, eyes darkened with anger. Oh, she knew she is about to regret doing that, but she couldn't deny it. It was so worth it.

* * *

 _Author's note: I decided to give you guys more insight on a lot of shit. Things are getting angst-y really fast. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Yeah, I tried to write this on my Ipad, but that didn't work out for me so now I am on my computer again to write while I watch Netflix on the TV. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Blake stands outside Yang's apartment door, her ears twitching, straining to try and catch any type of sound coming from inside. Her heart thudding in her chest, worry racing through her body. Not a single sound is coming from inside. Is she too late? Did Adam already kill her? God help her if Yang is dead. She isn't sure if she could live with herself, knowing that she is the reason why Adam killed Yang. The one time she was finally going to find happiness and this happens.

That is when she hears a thump from inside. Her ears perking up, Blake doesn't hesitant anymore and slams the door open, ready to see the worst but is surprised to see everything but. There, standing in the middle of the living room, is Yang. She has cuts on her arms and one big gash across her ripped abs. Laying on the floor to the Blondes right is the body of Adam, his chest slowly rising and falling indicating that he is still alive.

Blake races over to Yang and the Blonde slowly turns towards her, her eyes red and her breathing heavy. That slows Blake down and she stops right in front of the Brawler. Blake has seen Yang with her eyes like this once before. It was just a flash during the fight with Mercury that Blake had disregarded it as a trick of the light, but standing here, in front of Yang, knowing full well that there is no trick of the light this time, She couldn't help but be afraid but also entranced by those red eyes boring into her.

"Yang." Blake says, she clears her throat after realizing that her call out to her newly formed girlfriend was more of a hoarse whisper.

Yang blinks a couple of times, the red fading from her eyes, before she looks at Blake with the utmost relief and care. "Blake." She reaches out and caresses the black-haired girl's cheek, "I'm glad you are doing fine. He kept saying that _they_ ," She says the word with unadulterated hatred, "were going to do things to you. To teach you what happens when you leave his side." Blake watches as the red in Yang's eyes slowly start to return from the anger that is swelling up inside the Blonde.

Blake reaches up and cups Yang's face in her hands, "Yang, What happened? How did you manage to, well, do that?" She gestures her head towards Adam's body. Blake wouldn't lie to Yang if the Brawler asked, yes she is worried about Adam. He was everything to her and to see him lying there, barely breathing, it was hard on her, but to see Yang standing there, bleeding, and other wise fine, was the biggest relief to her. Oh how she really hates her conflicting emotions.

Once again Yang's eyes fade back to those beautiful lilac. "I... He kept talking about Roman. I just lost control." She gestures to her shredded restraints. "I was able to stop at some point, but..." She looks Blake in the eyes, trying to communicate with just her eyes how sorry she is, "I know how much Adam still means to you. I didn't mean to hurt him this bad. I just wanted him to be quite about Roman." She shakes her head, some of her golden locks falling in front of her face, "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Roman? Where has she heard that name before?

"Yang," A groan from Adam makes Blake pause from whatever she was going to to say and stare at the man on the floor. She is closer now so she can see everything that has happened to him. It is really clear that Yang didn't hold back from using her mechanical arm with how his left arm looked. Jagged underneath his clothes and soaked with blood. That is also when her Faunas senses kick in and the stale stench of blood floods her nostrils, reeling back from the most heavily stench area.

"Blake?"

Her eyes snap back towards the blonde. "Lets wait outside. Weiss is calling the police, they should be here soon." Blake says.

Being in this apartment was starting to bring out her animal instincts. The metallic scent of blood driving her senses wild. Blake needs, no wants, to get out of here as soon as possible. She can think about the situation later, taking Yang's hand, she starts to lead the blonde outside. Another grunt and shifting from Adam draws both of their attentions back to him. Yang's left hand clenches into a fist as she stares at them man who is slowly coming back from unconsciousness.

Blake again starts tugging at Yang's arm, they need to get out of here before Yang does something that will be worse than what she has already done. "Yang, Let's go. Leave him. The police are gonna be here soon." And as if there was a higher power on her side, A SWAT team bursts through the door, screaming for both girls to lay on their stomachs with their hands above their hands, palms flat on the ground. Both complied immediately, Yang never taking her eyes off of Adam and Blake keeping her eyes on the floor.

That's when the clacking of heels catches the attention of both of them, looking towards the door. The Faunas' eyes widen in recognition, but before she could say something Yang says something first.

"Winter! What are you doing here?"

Winter walks over to them, motioning them to stand back up, "Weiss, apparently, couldn't get a hold of any..." She pauses, obviously trying to think of the right words, "Police Officers," Blake knew that wasn't what she wanted to say, "So she called me and I got my best men together and we tried to get here as soon as possible." She looks around the room before her icy eyes land on Yang's haggard appearance, "But it would seem that you can still take care of yourself, Yang."

Blake decides at that moment to let her concerns known, "I need to get out of here." She then briskly walks out of the apartment, of course with Yang and Winter hot on her heels. As soon as she is out in the fresh air, she inhales deeply enjoy the smell of the flowers and wildlife around.

"Blake?" The girl whose name that is turns around, looking at her worried girlfriends face. "Is everything alright? If what I did bothered you, I'm sorry, but I'm also not sorry because I was defending myself."

Blake shakes her head, her hair cascading around her, "It's not that." She pauses, Blake couldn't say that she was exactly happy with that, but Adam was threatening Yang, something that even she couldn't forgive him for, "The smell. It-"

"The smell of blood, especially when it is extremely strong, makes a Faunas crave for more." Winter takes a step forward, "It's a turn on for them." She smirks when Blake blushes and turns away.

"This isn't the time for me to be feeling that way." Blake mumbles. Yang moves towards her causing the Faunas' golden amber eyes to snap towards the Blonde. The Brawler's own blood getting to Blake this time. She puts up her hand to stop Yang in her tracks, her eyes shifting towards Winter, "What is going to happen to Adam?"

Winter raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be more worried about Yang than what is going to be happening to that man in there?" Just then, Winter's men come out with a struggling Adam contained in handcuffs.

"Blake!" He yells when his eyes fall on her, "Blake! Come back to me! I swear, I'll change! I'll make everything great again! Just like when we were younger!"

Instantly, Yang moves to stand in front of Blake, ready to protect Blake from anything that he is going to do. "Yeah, and attacking some one she cares about is changing." Yang says.

Adam growls at the Blonde, "Stay out of this, Bitch."

"No, she is right Adam." Blake moves to stand next to Yang, her hand slipping down Yang's arm to intertwine with the Brawler's. "You haven't changed since you were first sent to prison." She shakes her head and narrows her eyes at him, "You'll never change." And that sentence alone hurt her to say it. Blake wants to believe him, believe that he will change, go back to how he was before, but he has done so much evil already, killed an old lover and tried to kill her current one.

The men start to force him away, "Blake!" He screams out, his struggling renewed.

Blake turns to look at Yang, her hand reaching up to cup the side of the Blonde's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you." She whispers.

Yang grins at her, "What, this? Tis but a scratch." She says before she gently presses her lips to Blake's. God how Blake missed the feeling of the Brawler's warm, luscious lips against her own. She can taste the blood that is in Yang's mouth and almost instantly she turned an innocent kiss into a hungry frenzy for more of the metallic tang.

Someone clears their throat, pulling Blake back from her – almost – lost control. Yang let's out a sound of disappointment, but Blake still manages to give her attention back to Winter. "We'll take care of this mess. Weiss is already back with Ruby." Winter then smirks, "Enjoy yourselves. Looks like you both need it." She then turns to walk away.

"Wait." Blake calls out breathlessly. "What about Yang's wounds?"

Winter takes a quick glance of the Blonde before continuing to walk back to her squads cars, "She looks fine. What was it she said? 'Tis but a scratch?'" With that, Winter leaves in a car with all her men – and Adam – following behind her.

Blake is staring after her, but a gentle tug from a hand under her chin makes her look back at the Beautiful woman in front of her. Everything that has happened seems to be too easy. There was no other White Fang members around, even though they were keeping the real police busy while he was here with Yang. There was no way that they would just leave him to get taken, to get beaten.

Yang runs a thumb across the Faunas' forehead to get rid of the creases, "What's wrong?"

The Black-haired woman blinks a couple of times, clearing her head from those thoughts, "Nothing. Just thinking about something." Before Yang could question her even more, she leans in and kisses the Blonde.

Yeah, she can worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

 _Author's note: Everything in this one seemed to move a bit fast, but it's all apart of the plan! Blake kind of caught on to it. But she just wants to pay attention to Yang for now. Remember to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: So, I have internet again! WHOOOO! I'm going to be updating more frequently again. So here is the next chapter to Brawler's Den! Enjoy, my wonderful cupcakes!_

* * *

It wasn't long till the two of them were sitting at the dented up metal table in Yang's apartment with Blake applying first aid to the wounds on Yang's body. The Blonde had to admit, the struggle between her and Adam was more or less... quick. She wasn't expecting that, but she also wasn't expecting him to have been carrying a knife. _'I mean, who the hell carries a knife now a days? I was expecting a gun when I got up close and personal.'_ She winces as Blake presses lightly against one of the deeper cuts.

"Sorry." the cat Faunas mumbles as her eyes narrow in concentration.

"No biggie. Just wasn't expecting it, is all." Yang replies.

Blake lets out a sigh, "This one is going to need stitches, it's deeper than I normally thought."

"Okay." The Brawler says as she readies herself for Blake to get on with sewing her skin back together. Okay, maybe if she didn't think of it like that it wouldn't be so bad. She has had her fair share of needles and thread pulling her skin back together in an agonizingly slow pace. Yeah, she really needs to just take a deep breath and stop thinking of it like that.

When Blake didn't move towards the needles, Yang found herself looking back into those Amber orbs, full with worry and... is that... self-blame? "Uh, Blakey?" Yang asks.

"I'm sorry." She says.

The blonde arches an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For Adam... For all of this... I... I'm sorry."

"Blake," She cups the Faunas' cheeks in her hands, making it so she couldn't look away from the earnestness and kindness that is reflected in her own, "It's not your fault. Everyone has something in their past that is bad. Yours just happened to be an extremely crazy ex-boyfriend. Not that anything he did is your fault." Yang kisses Blake's forehead and puts their foreheads together, staring into the Cat-Faunas' eyes with a smile on her face, "So don't blame yourself for his actions."

"But I-" Blake gets cut off by taking a deep shaky breath. Silent tears falling from her eyes and landing on Yang's lap. She reaches up and places her right hand on Yang's left bicep as she nuzzles her face into the Blonde's left hand and kissing her palms. Her tears are getting wiped away by Yang's right thumb.

"Shh. It's okay." Yang whispers.

She closes the distance between them, softly placing a kiss on the Faunas' lips. The Brawler wanting nothing more than to show Blake that everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is her fault. Her left hand slides behind Blake's hand, fingers running through those soft black tresses of hair and she grips onto the back of the girl's neck deepening the kiss roughly, causing a rumbling moan to be ripped from Blake's throat.

Blake is basically clinging onto Yang. Her own fingers waved into that Blonde mane and gripping tightly. Yang's right hand has found it's way down to Blake's waist to her ass, allowing the Blonde to left the lighter girl up and into her lap. Once Blake is straddling the Brawler, Yang stands from her chair, making Blake wrap her legs around her waist and for Yang to hold her up by the bottom of her thighs.

It wasn't long before Blake found herself staring up at Yang from the Blonde's own bed. Yang pulling her torn shirt up and over her head, revealing her bright yellow bra. It isn't surprising to Blake that that is what she wore, in fact it only made Yang that much more attractive to her. But right now the only thing she wants is for that clothing to be gone, to reveal those delicious gauntlets.

Yang smirks and slowly crawls across the bed to hover over the Faunas. Her wounds were starting to bleed again but she didn't care, neither did Blake. The sent of the metallic liquid driving her senses even more wild. Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck and pulls her into a heated kiss. Her hands trail down the front of Yang's chest, her fingers tracing just to the side of Yang's wounds, causing the Brawler to hiss in pain and pleasure.

Blake flips them over with an unnatural surge of strength, taking delight in the fact that Yang enjoyed the slight pain. She leans down and slowly trails her tongue along the wound that was the deepest, gathering a small amount of blood and swallowing it. The taste sending shivers of anticipation down her spin. The Faunas looks up, locking Amber with Lilac. Yang's gaze was glazed over with lust and love. The Blonde reaching out to cup the Faunas' face and bringing her down into a kiss. Their tongues dancing along each other, electing moans and groans from each other.

It wasn't long until they were both naked, Blake on top of Yang. Her mouth trailing down the side of the Brawler's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along her collar bone before sinking her teeth into the Blonde's sensitive pulse point in her neck. A ragged moan was dragged out of the Blonde's throat as Blake sucked at the point, determined to leave a huge bruise there for others to see that Yang belonged to her. Yang grips onto the bars on her beds headboard, enjoying the pleasure the cat-faunas was enveloping her in, and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

Blake continues her adventure down the voluptuous body of Yang. Enjoying the way her voice hitches and moans under her ministration. The way her stomach sucks in when she runs her nails over the muscles and as her tongue glides across the wounds. It sends shivers down the Faunas' back and she only just barely contained the mewl from escaping her lips. God, this was going to be amazing. The scent of the Blonde's arousal making Blake lose whatever control she had left. She wasted no time on placing her mouth over Yang's lower lips. Slow, long licks sliding across Yang's slit.

Yang moans, bucking her hips up, craving for more. A long low moan erupts out of the Blonde's mouth as Blake plunges her tongue into her. Her taste, Blake couldn't get enough of the way Yang tastes. It only drives her further into her own feral need to pleasure her. To get what she wants out of this. Blake drags her nails down the Blonde's tone stomach, cause Yang to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her nails bringing up red welts as small drops of blood form on Yang's skin.

It wasn't long before Blake felt the contractions around her tongue, The way Yang's hands clenched in her dark hair as she came. Her juices flowing out and Blake lapped up what she could, drawing out the Brawler's pleasure. It wasn't until Yang stilled completely that Blake pulled away, licking her lips. Her golden eyes gleaming up at her partner.

Yang tugs lightly on Blake's arm, making the Faunas crawl back up and lay down on top of her. Yang pulls her into a searing kiss, Her thirst for Blake is made well known. She craved for more. To be able to make the Faunas squirm with pleasure. And Blake was more than happy to let her do so. Yang's hand slid between the two of them and her fingers found the Faunas' sweet spot. She slowly stroked along the her wet lips, the tip of her fingers flicking her clit. Blake groans and bucks her hips into her. She hides her face into the Blonde's neck. Her hot breath coming out harder against Yang's skin.

Slowly, Yang pushes two fingers into her and Blake arches her back, causing her to sit up and yang follows. The shift of there position causing Blake to straddle the Blonde's lap. She wraps her arms around Yang's shoulders and buries her face into her neck. Yang starts to thrust her fingers faster into her. Lost in her lust, Blake starts to bite and suck and the Brawler's neck and shoulder. Wanting to litter her with bruises, evidence of there passionate time together.

"Yang..." Blake breathes out, her voice hitches when Yang rubs her Thumb over her clit. God, this felt amazing. She didn't want this to stop, only she felt the burning sensation in her feet start to build all the way up to her stomach. She was so close to sweet release. And Yang seemed to know this, she added a third finger into Blake. The Faunas letting out a loud moan, her back almost making a complete arc out of ecstasy. Yang started to thrust even harder into Blake and it wasn't long before the build up exploded, and she came.

"We aren't done just yet, Kitten."

* * *

Bake woke up groggily. Laying on her stomach, arms sprawled out up above her. The morning rays of the sun rise shinning onto her eyes woke her from her slumber. She let's out a groan and buries her face in the pillow that smells of cinnamon and lilac. She in hales deeply, remembering the events from last night. Blake let's out a sigh of defeat. She was supposed to help patch up Yang's wounds, not make them worse, but she ended up doing the ladder. Not that the Blonde said anything against it. If anything she gave Blake the incentive to keep going. And keep going they did. Five rounds last night.

So... Where was her lover?

Carefully, Blake introduces her eyes to light, squinting in pain as she she looks around. Yang is nowhere in the room. Just as she starts to build a bit of worry, she hears a small crash out in the kitchen and a curse. She slides out of the bed and wraps the sheets around her naked body before making her way out there.

Blake expected to see many things, but she did not expect to see Yang try to stitch the worst wound together by herself. The Brawler wasn't doing half bad, but the angle was hard to work with. As if that wasn't enough, Yang was also trying to cook breakfast at the same time. Blake made a mental note not to eat the food because of health hazards before making her way over to the Blonde.

She gently takes the needle from Yang, who just noticed that the Raven-haired goddess was there. "Let me." She whispers. Blake quickly looks over the wound,before reaching for a cotton ball. She gently pours some disinfect onto it and starts to lightly dab at Yang's wounds. The only thing to tell her that it stings her lover is how fast her muscles tensed. "Breakfast is a nice touch, but I'm afraid it is going to have to go to waste. Not really healthy to cook with open wounds." She grins.

Yang laughs, "They wouldn't have gotten this bad if you were gentler last night." The Blonde comments. She wasn't wrong, if Blake wasn't so rough with Yang's wounds then they wouldn't have gotten this bad, and there wouldn't have been any new ones as well. But hell, what was she supposed to do? Completely and utterly not fall into the immense pleasure it was to be able to taste that metallic tang or not cause those delicious moans that would tumble out of Yang's mouth whenever she caused her a little pain? The Brawler rubs Blake's ears, getting the Faunas' attention. "I never said I didn't like it."

Deciding to ignore this conversation, She sticks the needle through Yang's skin and begins to sew the worst of the wounds back together. Yang's grip intensifies on the Table and Blake swears she could see it start to bend to the Brawler's strength. "So, you mentioned Roman yesterday..." Blake begins. She knows that this topic of conversation is very... hard on the Blonde, but Blake can't help her curiosity.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Yang comments. It was clear she didn't want to say anything else but The raven-haired beauty had other ideas. She stares at Yang, Willing her partner to talk to her, to say something other than that. Surely if Yang talked about this she would get over whatever had happened. A small sigh of defeat escapes the Blonde. "Roman was..." She pauses, "He was my boss." Her lilac eyes stare over at the wall behind Blake as she thinks really hard on how to explain everything. "The guy I was telling you that I dated, well we both worked for Roman and we sort of just got together eventually." She lets out a small non amused laugh. "It was a great cover story for when we had to stake competition out. Working for a gang boss calls for that, you know? I guess somewhere down the road I just didn't want to do it anymore. Ruby needed me more than anything at the time. She was getting ready for high school and her older sister dropped out to join a gang? It doesn't look good and I wanted to support her no matter what. Roman, on the other hand, didn't like that idea." She holds up her arm, "He made David cut off my arm as a reminder."

Blake finishes up with the first aid and gently takes the woman's right hand with her own. "From how long I've known you so far, it doesn't seem very likely that they would be able to capture you or hold you long enough to do that."

"That's where Ruby comes in again." Her lilac eyes glaze over from the memory. Obviously the worst part of it. "They somehow managed to kidnap Ruby when I wasn't looking." Her left hand clenches into a fist, "The night I decided to stay the night with David. When I found out that he was just distracting me from her so they could take her I was furious. Gave him a good black eye," She chuckles, "But he got me back with something worse. I couldn't do anything. If I didn't let them hurt me, they were going to hurt Ruby even more, and..." Yang's eyes start to water, "If you could have seen the way she looked. What they already did to her." Tears silently fall down her cheeks. "What's one arm for your baby sister, right?"

The Faunas pulls Yang into a strong embrace, lightly stroking her hair. But Yang didn't sob or start really crying. She just clung tightly to Blake. Letting herself feel safe in her lover's arms. "I'm so sorry, Yang." Blake whispers.

"It's okay. Like what my sister always tells me, 'It's over now. They can't hurt any of us.' Not like that is very comforting. After all, the only reason why they can't hurt either one of us is because I killed them." Yang admits and pulls away. "I just felt so angry. So much rage, and then the next second they were all dead and I was standing, breathing heavily with a bloody pipe in my hand. A fucking pipe. I killed people who had guns with a pipe." She starts to laugh for real this time, "Sorry, just that seems so impossible now that I think about it, but I did it. There are videos of it. Cameras in the warehouse. That's how I know Winter. She made sure that I didn't go to jail, and that is also how Ruby met Weiss." She pauses, "Wow... Something so traumatic led to my sisters happiness." Yang pouts, "And it takes me a couple years to find you? What the hell universe?"

Blake raises a eyebrow, "Wow, that's what you are caring about right now?"

"Hell yeah! Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"Probably in a library reading a book."

"You should have felt, like, my soul calling out to you in a very distressing moment."

"Was that what that bang in my chest was for at that moment then?" Blake taps her chin and then smirks at Yang.

Yang rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'm holding this against you now."

It was Blake's turn to roll her eyes. "Okay you big baby. Are you feeling better now?"

"Nope. I still feel extremely depressed about talking about that, but I think I'll always feel that way." Yang answers truthfully.

"If you ever need me..."

Yang smiles and kisses the Faunas, "I know. You'll be there."

* * *

 _Author's note: …. -Just leaves this here-_


End file.
